Forbidden pleasures
by Purplesparkles29
Summary: Elsa wants to expand her business in the 'Big smoke' but doesn't expect to fall in love. Helsa/Hansla/Iceburns modern day AU fic. Rated M as contains swearing and smut. Cover pic by lamotrijane on tumblr
1. London bound

**_~ London Bound ~_**

"I Hope you have a pleasant flight". The smiley airport attendant said handing back Elsa her British Airways boarding pass. " Thank you" Elsa said giving the lady a weak smile. Elsa hated flying and this was her first long haul trip but she had to get on this flight to London. Elsa's lingerie business had been more successful then she would have ever had anticipated after launching it two years ago. She had been given the opportunity to expand in the UK so here she was embarking on a transatlantic flight from New York city which had been her home for the last three years. She was unsure how long she would be staying in London but she was both excited and nervous at the prospect. Elsa found her seat on the plane and put her hand luggage in overhead locker and sat down. She had booked a window seat and was thankful that she had no one sitting next to her. She took her phone out of her purse and read her messages.

Text: [Anna] Already missing you! Have a safe journey. Take the pills I gave you and send me a message when you get to London! Love you. X

Elsa smiled at her little sister's message not having her around was going to be hard. Since their parents had passed away five years ago from a fatal car crash it had only been her and Anna, they lived and did everything together. Elsa took the blister pack out, popped a couple of pills out and washed them down with some water. Anna had insisted she should try and take these 'herbal' pills that was recommended to help chill Elsa out for the flight. Elsa was sure she would need something more effective like a couple of glasses of vodka to have the desired effect she wanted. Lucky for Elsa she had booked herself on a night flight so once drinks and dinner had been served the lights were turned down in the cabin. Elsa put her sleeping mask on and was knocked out for the remainder of the flight.

"Miss Agdardottir" A flight attendant said shaking Elsa gently. "Miss Agdardottir we are descending and due to land in London in the next twenty minutes." Elsa stirred from her sleep and lifted up her eye mask to look at who was waking her from her peaceful sleep. "Thank you for informing me." Elsa said rubbing her eyes and stretching. Surprisingly the pills had done the trick! After passing through boarder control, collecting her luggage and getting herself a strong coffee Elsa made her way to the entrance out of Heathrow airport. She scanned the crowds of people at the pick up point for someone holding a card with her name on. A few seconds later she spotted a middle aged man holding up a card with her name in big capital letters. She smiled and waved to him before scurrying through the crowd with her luggage in tow to meet him. " Hello I'm Miss Agdardottir but please call me Elsa." Elsa said extending her hand out to him to shake. "Pleasure to meet you Elsa I'm John, and I am our taxi driver" he said with a strong cockney accent. He took her luggage and loaded it into the car.

They drove through the busy morning rush hour traffic to an area near central London called Angel Islington. An hour had passed before they pulled up to a large modern high raised building "Here we are love, this is your destination." John said. "Thank you John have good day" Elsa said handing him her fare along with a £10 tip. Elsa had arranged her accommodation through Air B and B and the landlord had left instructions for her to pick her keys up from a nearby cafe called Angel cakes. She stepped into to the quaint little cafe and made her way to the counter hoping to find someone who knew about her keys. She spotted a plump elderly lady busy baking in the kitchen "Erm hello, I've come to collect some keys for flat 14 at Islington court" Elsa called hoping to get the lady's attention. "Ahh you must be Miss Agdardottir" the lady said wiping her hands on her apron and walking out to the counter to greet Elsa. She handed Elsa a set of keys with a embossed metal key chain that said "I Love London." "Thank you so much" Elsa said taking the keys. "Names Betty, let me know if you would like something to eat I'm sure you've had a long, tiring journey. I'm guessing you're from the States by your accent?" Betty asked. "Yep NY city" Elsa replied eyeing up the array of cakes in the glass display and spotting some blueberry muffins, She did feel hungry and was ready for another coffee. Elsa thoroughly enjoyed her muffin and coffee whilst listening to Betty tell her about her own visit to New York. Elsa was relieved that so far London had been a positive experience and was looking forward to what was to come. Elsa paid and left the cafe so she could head to her apartment. She was beginning to feel jet lagged and needed a shower.

Elsa steps into the elevator of her apartment building pressing the button to take her to the 14th floor. She turned the key to open the door to her new accommodation and proceeded to look around. The place was very spacious and looked like it had only very recently been built, she could still smell fresh paint. The kitchen was stunning, it had a huge set of french doors which opened onto a balcony with the most amazing view of Angel Islington. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket it was a text from Anna.

[Anna] I've not heard from you yet! Please tell me you got to London safely. Miss you! X

What was Anna doing up so late at night it was around 3 - 4 AM in New York. Anna must have stayed up all night to make sure she would hear from Elsa. Elsa shook her head and smiled whilst she replied. Anna could be such a worrier at times.

[Elsa] Yes just arrived at my apartment it's amazing! can't wait for you to come visit me soon. I will Face time you later now go to bed! Love ya Xx

Elsa unpacked her essential things, and headed into the bathroom to enjoy a well needed shower before heading to bed for catch up on some sleep. She had a couple of days to settle in before attending none-stop meetings to launch her business. It was going to be a new adventure for Elsa and she was both excited and apprehensive.


	2. Business talk

**~ Business talk ~**

"BEEEEEEP, BEEEEP, BEEEEP!" Elsa jump sat bolt up right in bed when her phone alarm went off. "Oh I'm not ready to talk business yet" Elsa groaned as she hit the snooze button on her phone and buried her face back in her pillow. She was still suffering Jet lag and she had been crazy busy organising her apartment and other matters the last couple of days. She had arranged to meet with a someone already in the underwear business to discuss how she would like to expand her business in London. Elsa dragged herself to the bathroom to wash and get ready for the day ahead. two mugs of coffee and a round of toast and strawberry jam later Elsa started to feel a bit more human. She was dressed in a navy blue pencil skirt with a matching blazer and a white shirt. Her platinum blonde hair was left down, she had no time or patience to put it up this morning. She stood in front of the large wall mirror in her hallway and applied her plum lip gloss before leaving her apartment.

The London underground was just a chaotic as the Subway. It was a hot July morning and the underground was already sweltering hot. London commuters were rushing about and bumping into Elsa making her feel uneasy. Elsa rarely used public transport back home and used to drive around in her the comfort of her dark blue Corvette Stingray which she had to reluctantly sell before she left New York. To make matters worse the train she got onto was rammed pack and she spent most of her journey with her face buried in some random man's smelly armpit. Damn it don't people shower or use deodorant! Elsa thought to herself wrinkling her nose at the offensive body odour. Luckily her stop wasn't too far away. Elsa got off at London bridge station and headed up some stairs to exit the station. A tall man with piercing green eyes and red hair passed Elsa on his way down the stairs. He gave a appreciative growl and winked at her. "UGH! creep!" Elsa mumbled as she exited the station. Elsa opened up the Google maps app on her phone to decide how she was going to get to the Shard which is where her breakfast business meeting had been arranged. It took her minutes to get to the the glass building and she stood outside in awe of how stunning it looked. It looked like a giant diamond glinting in the sunshine. She was excited to see the London bridge right in front of her too.

Inside the lobby Elsa approached a member of staff at the desk. "Hello, can I help you?" a young desk clerk called Jane asked Elsa "Hi, I have a meeting with Miss Spencer for 10 AM" Elsa said. Jane looked at her computer screen and adjusted her glasses. " Oh yes Miss Spencer has arranged your meeting in one of our conference rooms. Please follow me" Jane said escorting Elsa to where she needed to go. Elsa thanked Jane before entering the conference room. Maria Spencer was already present, sat at a large mahogany table. It appeared that she was in the middle of a call with another client which was quickly suspended once she had seen Elsa enter the room. She got up from her seat and took Elsa's hand to shake. "I'm Maria Spencer nice to finally you Miss Agdardottir" She said enthusiastically "Please call me Elsa, pleasure to meet you too" Elsa said. Maria was nothing how Elsa would imagine she would look. she was a middle aged lady, her black hair tied back in a tight bun and she had blood red lipstick on. She reminded Elsa of a dominatrix. "Coffee?" Maria asked holding a cafeteria. " Oh yes please" Elsa replied. "Help yourself to pastries" Maria said pouring coffee in a white ceramic cup. "Thank you" Elsa said looking at the impressive spread of Danish pastries and croissants in front of her. She helped herself to a Danish and took a small plate. Maria sat back down and sipped on her coffee " As you are aware I have my own business selling sex toys and lingerie and been in business for over 20 years. I was very impressed by your lingerie collections and would love to sell them in our chain of stores. Maria said. Elsa's eyes widened "c...chain of stores? I thought you only had the one store in London?" Elsa said shocked. Maria laughed at how naive Elsa sounded " Oh darling, I have around fifty stores in the UK!" She said in her posh British accent. Elsa nearly dropped her coffee cup on her lap when she heard Maria's response She never expected to be approached by someone who was so established with their business. Elsa could kick herself for not doing her research on this women properly. All she had found out after doing a very quick search on Google was that her business was called 'Maria's Boudoir' and she had a shop in Camden Market. " I started out launching my business in a small shop in Camden and after five years of trading there my business just expanded and has been growing ever since." Maria said pouring herself another coffee. Elsa was still in shock and was silent. Elsa's business was just online and only dealt with orders within the USA. She never would have thought her designs would be good enough for anything more. " Elsa are you okay?" Maria asked sounding concerned. Elsa broke out of her trance "Erm y...yes I'm fine..." she replied taking a gulp of her coffee. "So I have noticed that you have modelled your own lingerie collections and like that you do that instead of you hiring a model. It shows that you are comfortable with your own body and I admire you. I'd like you to continue to model your stuff" Maria said. "S..sure" Elsa stammered. Not only did this women want to do business with her, she also wanted her to model her own lingerie to display in her stores! Maria bent down to pick up her black Aspinal of London leather brief case and opened it up on the table. "I have a very reliable photographer here in London that I can recommend to you for your photo shoots. His name is Hans Westergaard" she said handing Elsa his business card. We have used him for all our shoots and he is very professional. I suggest you contact him to arrange a shoot with your recent 'frosted' range. Its a beautiful collection and would like this to be the lingerie that you will launch in my stores. Mention that you will be going into business with me when you speak to Hans" Maria said smiling at Elsa. "Of course, thank you." Elsa said taking the business card and putting in her purse. This business meeting had been more successful then Elsa could have ever imagined in her wildest dreams!


	3. Not so professional

**~ Not so professional ~**

"FIFTY fucking stores" Elsa said excitedly. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Anna shrieked, her cyan eyes lit up. Elsa sat in her front room in her dark blue snow flake shorts and cami pjs face timing her sister. " It was well worth you going over the pond then, you could end up being really successful out there " Anna said whilst putting her hair up in pigtails. "Yep well worth it! Do you know what it will mean if you things go successful here? I could end up earning more then I could've ever imagined! I could help you with you college fees and save you the hassle of paying off your loan. I just hope my designs go down well with the Brits" Elsa said. Anna was looking to start college soon to become a veterinary nurse and Elsa would do anything to help her little sister achieve her own dreams. Anna smiled at Elsa's comment "That would be great, but remember that you have worked hard to get this far so make sure enjoy the fruits of your labour too! Anyway what are British guys like? Anna said intrigued. " Hmmmm not that impressive, from what I've experienced so far they are either complete creeps or smell!" Elsa replied "Oh niiice!" Anna said and they both burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Perfect!" Hans said clicking away at his camera. He was doing another photo shoot for Maria Spencer and most of her models she liked to used were inexperienced and never posed correctly. Finally the model did some satisfactory poses and he got the the photos he needed. " thank fuck that's over" Hans muttered under his breath as the shoot finally wrapped up. He was sure the model heard him from the glare she gave Hans as she walked passed him. A lot of guys would probably say they envy Hans for being photographer and working with hot, half dressed models but in all honestly he couldn't stand a lot of them. They were complete airheads and walked round like they were supermodels. It was lunchtime and he was starving and made a beeline for the nearest Subway restaurant. He was about to take a large bite out of his meatball Marinara before he was interrupted by the back pocket of his jeans vibrating. He fished his phone out of his jeans to see who was calling him. It was a unrecognised number. "Hello Hans Westergaard speaking" He said putting the phone to his ear. "Oh hi, My name is Elsa Agdardottir I was looking to book a photo shoot with yourself please are you available this week? It wasn't very often that models would approach Hans directly to book a shoot. " Yeah sure, what are you looking to book a shoot for?" Hans said a bit suspicious, his belly growled loudly as he stared at the sandwich in front of him, he wished he hadn't picked the phone up now so he could just enjoy his sub in peace. " I need to do a underwear shoot for my own lingerie collection for Maria Spencer" Elsa said. Great another inexperienced, pain in the ass model from Maria Hans thought to himself and he was too hungry to care at this moment in time. "Erm, yeah look I don't actually have my diary at hand so I will call you back later okay?" Hans said and with that he cut Elsa off so he could devour his lunch.

"Jackass!" Elsa scowled as she put her phone down on her kitchen unit. Professional my ass, what kind of person who works for themselves doesn't have their diary with them and cuts a potential client off without giving them chance to respond! Elsa stomped round her kitchen. Her phone began to ring and she picked it up to see that Maria was calling her. " Hi Maria how are you?" Elsa said trying to remain calm after her infuriating call with Hans. " I'm fabulous darling, how are you? Have you contacted Hans to arrange your photo shoot?Maria asked. Elsa sighed she knew Maria was keen to get Elsa's collection launched in her stores. " Well I did try just now and he was quite rude actually, he cut me off after fobbing me off with some excuse that he didn't have his diary with him." Elsa said stepping out into her balcony to drink her lemonade. " He what?!" Maria nearly shouted down the phone. "Right, give me a few minutes I will call you back" Maria said. Before Elsa could reply the line went dead. " Jeez what is it with me and phone calls today!" Elsa said to herself as she slumped in her chair sipping on her lemonade. True to her word ten minutes later Maria rang back. " Your shoot is booked tomorrow for 9 AM with Hans, bring your portfolio of previous shoots and everything you have in you frosted collection for you to model" Maria said. "Erm okay, thanks" Elsa said in shock. she wasn't expecting for the photo shoot to be arranged to be done so soon. At least she had the rest of the day to organise for tomorrow. "I will pop by to Hans' studio once the shoot is done so I can take a look at the pictures." Maria said "sure, I will see you tomorrow" Elsa said. " Great! tata for now darling." Maria said before hanging up again. Elsa finished her lemonade and left her balcony to organise things for her shoot tomorrow. blood suddenly drained from her face when she realised she was desperate for a bikini wax. She only ever got her bikini line waxed for lingerie shoots. She had no other reason otherwise to have it done. Where the hell am I gonna get a bikini wax at a salon at such short notice. Elsa groaned and fanatically googled nearby salons in hopes of finding one that will take last minute appointments.

"Fucking bitch!" Hans cursed. He had just had to deal with Maria screaming down the phone to him about 'shitty' attitude towards Miss Agdardottir. She sounded desperate to get this photo shoot done. Hans' rosy lips pouted like a spoilt little child that had just been told off. He slurped on the last bit of his Pepsi and headed back to his studio to prepare for the morning. Maria was never this keen to get a model in for a shoot What was so special about this Elsa girl anyway? Hans thought to himself.


	4. Lights, camera, panties!

**~ Lights, camera, panties! ~**

"BUUUUZZ!" Elsa pressed the buzzer on the intercom to a business centre where Hans' studio was located. The morning had been a disaster so far. Elsa had failed to get an appointment to have a bikini line waxed and opted to get a waxing kit to use at home. Even though she removed the unwanted hair she had woken to find she had developed a bright red rash due to a reaction she had to the wax! She almost cancelled her shoot but after talking to Maria her mind was put at rest thanks to suggestion of using photo shop! A women answered the intercom.

"Hello how can I help you?" she said.

" Hi I've got an appointment with Hans Westergaard for a photo shoot." Elsa said into the speaker.

" Come in" The women responded releasing the door for Elsa to enter. Elsa took the elevator to the 13th floor of the building where Hans' studio was. She knocked on the door several times and a seconds later she was greeted by a young, tall redhead. He looked younger then she imagined he would be, maybe due to the freckles on his pointy, regal looking nose.

"Hi, I'm Elsa you must be Mr Westergaard?" Elsa said shaking his large hand. Hans wasn't at all disappointed with the pretty women in front of him. She would have definitely been the type of girl he would have approached and tried to chat up on a night out.

"H...Hi nice to meet you Elsa, please call me Hans" Hans said inviting her to come in.

"Let me take your bags and show you around" Hans said grabbing Elsa's duffel bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Han's studio was large, it also contained a small kitchen to make refreshments, a dressing room and also a viewing room to showcase photos. He made them both a coffee before sitting down with her to talk about what kind of look she wanted to achieve and showed Hans her portfolio of previous photo shoots. Hans was in awe how Elsa looked in her photos. Even though she was modelling skimpy lingerie she looked elegant and composed.

Coffee finished and discussions done Elsa went to her dressing room to get ready. She wore her favourite piece from the frosted collection first. A midnight blue silky balconette bra with matching thong teamed with a suspender belt and white stockings. She had done her hair and makeup at home so just required a touch up of her dark plum lipstick before putting on her silk dressing gown to walk to the photo studio. Hans was checking his camera angle bending over slightly to look through the lens. Elsa stood behind him and couldn't help but notice how 'pert' his ass looked in his tight fitted Levis. A blush spread over Elsa's cheeks. Has turned around to look at her as if he knew she had been staring at his backside.

" Hey you ready then?" Hans asked grinning and flashing his prefect white teeth at her. She was only in a dressing gown but she already looked great.

" Yep" Elsa said nodding her head, her nerves now getting the best of her. Her previous photo shoots had been done by a good friend of hers so she felt comfortable posing for them. Hans was someone she hadn't worked with before so this was all new territory. She took a long deep breath and stepped in front of the white screen shrugging her dressing gown off and letting it drop to the floor. Green eyes widened as Hans drank her in. The dark blue underwear she was wearing complimented her pale skin perfectly, she was indeed stunning. His eyes wondered down her body until her noticed her bikini line.

"What the hell happened to your crotch?!" Hans blurted out not thinking about what he was saying.

Elsa immediately covered herself with her hands. "Shit I'm sorry, I forgot to mention to you earlier that i had a mishap with my bikini wax!" Elsa's face went scarlet.

"Good job we have photo shop" Hans replied winking at her to make her feel more at ease. That wink looked familiar Elsa thought.

The photo shoot went as well as it could. Maria joined Hans and Elsa half way through the session eager to see the finished result in the viewing room.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Hans" Elsa said to him as he helped her put her jacket on. He was acting much more of a gentleman today compared to yesterday.

" You too, I will email the photos over to you and Maria this evening." Hans said opening the door for her.

"Thank you" Elsa said walking through the door and stepping into the elevator. She turned around to see Hans leaning against the door frame smirking at her. He looked adorable! She blushed and smiled back at him just as the elevator doors closed.

Maria could see the puppy love that was going on in front of her and rolled her eyes "Westergaard don't you dare get involved with her! She's a lovely girl and doesn't need to be corrupted by the likes of you!" Maria said warning him.

"Chill out frosty knickers! Nothing is gonna happen!" Hans said taking a seat on the the black leather sofa and resting his legs up on the coffee table in front of him.

"Anyway I have another project happening soon and need to you arrange what I have in mind" Maria said glaring at Hans.

Once Hans and Maria had finished discussing their next photo shoot he started the tedious chore of tidying up his studio. As he stepped into the dressing room something immediately caught his eye, a pair of Elsa's panties lying on the floor. He bent down to pick them up and brushed his fingers along the silky material. She had worn them for her photo shoot which meant that they are dirty. Hans' mouth runs dry on realisation that he was being a complete pervert with such sordid thought. He brings the silky garment up to his nose to smell them. He inhaled and his nostrils were filled with her musky smell which reminded him of sex. Doing such a lecherous act had made him horny and his cock hard.

"UUGH!" Hans grunted as his furiously stroked his dick, sat on the toilet in a restroom stall. Being a huge business centre the only rest rooms available were public ones and Hans didn't want to get caught masturbating in his studio. He held Elsa's panties against his nose again and thought about how alluring she looked during the shoot. The rest room door creaked open and with only one stall in this particular restroom someone started knocking on the stall door.

"Mate, how long are you going to be? I'm desperate!" the guy on the other side of the door asked impatiently.

Yeah, I'm kinda busy here!" Hans barked now pissed off that he had been disturbed. Hans grunted loudly again as he was close to coming. The door creaked again and someone else entered also knocking on the stall door. Of all the days Hans wanted some privacy to jack off everyone needed to use the stall!

"I wouldn't hang around here too long mate this guy is going to be a while and by the noises he is making it might get a bit messy!" The first guy said to the other guy laughing. Hans face turned red realising what the guy was assuming he was doing.

"Fucks sake! I'm NOT taking a shit!" Hans shouted out as the two guys left the restroom. The moment was totally ruined and His dick was no longer hard.

"AHHH that feels so much better!" Elsa sighed as she applied some aloe vera gelly on her bikini line to sooth it. She vowed never to try and take such matter into her own hands again and leave it to the professionals to tend to her waxing needs. She sprawled out on the top of bed in a light blue night dress after taking her shower and let the gelly set into her skin. She picked up her phone to check her notifications. Maria had sent her text.

[Maria Spencer] Hi, darling lets do lunch tomorrow and look over your photos to decide which ones to use for your launch. I've booked a table for 12 PM at a Italian restaurant in Convent Gardens. See you tomorrow for prosecco and pizza!

Elsa responded to her text and set the phone down by the bedside. Things were moving quickly and Elsa was looking forward to her launch.


	5. Pizza and prosecco

**~ Pizza and prosecco ~**

"Over here darling!" Maria called out and waved from her table when she spotted Elsa walking into the Italian restaurant. Elsa walked through the restaurant to greet her.

"Hey Maria, how are you?" Elsa said giving Maria a double kiss on the cheeks before sitting down. Maria had already ordered a bottle of Prosecco and had almost finished her first glass.

"Did Hans email you your photos? you look fabulous! I think it's going to be difficult to decide which photos we are going to use." Maria said while pouring out a glass of prosecco for Elsa. Elsa blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Thank you" Elsa said shyly tucking a stand of hair behind her ear. Also the mention of Hans gave Elsa butterflies in her belly as she recalled a rather raunchy dream that she had of a certain redhead last night. She had woken up that morning and had to 'relieve' herself with her rampant rabbit vibrator. Just thinking about him made her blush deeper. Maria continued to talk to Elsa about which photos she would like to use in her stores to showcase her collection. Elsa wasn't paying any attention and was too busy re playing her dream. Maria could tell exactly who Elsa was thinking about by her day dreamy expression.

"Elsa!" Maria shouted to get Elsa's attention making her jump and almost knocking her drink over the table.

"W...what?...Sorry I was just thinking about something." Elsa said grabbing her glass. Maria raised her brown eyebrow.

"Don't you mean you where thinking about someone not something? Come on you make it so obvious" Maria said. Elsa's averted her eyes to the table and blushed again. How did Maria know." You need to be careful of Hans, he can be trouble" Maria warned Elsa. Elsa was about to open her mouth and reply but she was distracted with what she saw in front of her. Hans entered the restaurant and he wasn't alone. Hanging onto his arm was a beautiful women, she could have easily been mistaken for being Naomi Campbell. "Talk of the devil!" Maria commented taking a sip of her prosecco. Elsa's eyes followed the couple as they were shown to their table. Elsa could see Hans ogling at the girl's curves which were shown so perfectly through the fitted white bodycon dress she was wearing as he pulled out a chair for her to sit on. There was obvious flirting going on between them. The girl had her hand resting on Hans' thigh and was whispering something in his ear which made him chuckle and blush. A pang of jealously hit Elsa. Maria could clearly see Elsa's reaction to the whole situation so decided sitting outside the restaurant would be an option. With Elsa being distracted by Hans and his date there was no way their lunch would be productive.

"Lets go Al Fresco and sit outside, its a lovely day" Maria said grabbing the attention of a waiter to ask him to move them outside. Elsa turned to look riptat her she liked the sound of being away from Hans and his date/ potential girlfriend.

"Sounds good to me" Elsa said getting up from her seat and taking her glass.

Luckily Hans hadn't seen Maria or Elsa when he had come into the restaurant otherwise the situation would have made him feel extremely awkward. He was on a date with a girl he had met last weekend in a strip club. She had slipped him her number and mentioned that she had a thing for redheads after giving him a private lap dance. Her name was Keisha and Hans was hoping get lucky with her. He hadn't had sex in over a month and he was getting fed up of constantly jerking off to relieve himself of sexual tension. There was a whole lot of flirting going on during their meal. Mainly Keisha playing footsie with Hans, casually working her foot up to his crotch and causing his dick to get semi erect.

"I think this photo of you is just beautiful" Maria said scrolling through the photos on her Macbook air. They had just finished eating their lunch and an empty bottle of processco sat in the wine chiller.

"That's my favourite pose..." Elsa said. She was about to continue before getting distracted again when she saw Hans and his date leaving the restaurant, This time one of his arms was wrapped around the girl's waist as they walked down the street together. Maria could see that look on Elsa again and had to warn her about Hans' and his attitude towards women.

"Elsa I'm warning you now please don't get involved with Hans he will only hurt you." Maria said concerned.

"How do you know? Have you two got history?" Elsa asked. Maria looked at Elsa and sighed.

"No, but I did once date his older brother, Lars until he cheated on me with another women. Hans has quite a big family of twelve older brothers who are know to be notorious womanisers, well apart from two of them who are gay" Maria said.

"Wow twelve brothers!" Elsa said not quite believing someone could have that many siblings and all of the same gender.

"I know, and the worse thing is all of them apart from Lars never even bothered to talk to him and have more or less ignored him most of his life." Maria said. It was Lars that actually introduced me to Hans when I was looking for a photographer.

Elsa felt quite sorry for Hans when Maria told her about his brothers and the way that they treated him. She started to see Hans in a whole different light.

After they had finished lunch Hans and Keisha headed back to Hans' Ferrari. His car often impressed his conquests and always got him what he wanted. Hans pulled up to his apartment and invited Keisha in. They immediately started heavily making out as soon as they entered his apartment. Things where going in Hans favour until Keisha spotted Elsa's panties on Hans' bedroom floor. Hans had all intention to return them to Elsa but had been having too much much fun using them during his masturbating sessions. Keisha pulled away from Hans and glared at him.

" What the fuck are those?!" Keisha said pointing at the women's underwear.

"U...uuh I..." Hans tried to desperately think of an excuse but nothing came out of his mouth.

"So just because I'm a stripper you think I'm a easy fuck?" Keisha said now with a raised voice. Before she could even allow Hans to reply she turned on her heels and left.

"What a complete arsehole" she muttered as she left his apartment.

"SHIT!" Hans cursed dragging his hand down his face. Her had been such a fool for not cleaning his bedroom before bringing chick back home with him. Looks like it will be me and my hand again tonight Hans thought to himself completely frustrated.


	6. The snow Queen

**~ The Snow Queen ~**

"Wow darling you look fabulous!" Maria said as Elsa walked out of the changing cubical. It was the day of the launch at Maria's boudoir store in Camden market. Maria wanted Elsa to try on her outfit to ensure there would be no last minute glitches.

"Thank you" Elsa said giving Maria a coy look. She wasn't sure that the outfit would work but after a lot of persuading from Maria she decided to go with it. She wore a bright blue corset with snowflakes made from silver sequins. With the corset she wore a similar colour knee length fitted pencil skirt and a pair of silver strapped heels.

"How will you do your hair? Maria asked touching Elsa's long platinum bangs. "I think if you put it up you can show off that fantastic cleavage she said which made Elsa blush.

"I was thinking about doing a french braid. I have some little snowflake hair clips I can put in my hair too, they will go perfectly with the snowflake jewellery I will be wearing Elsa said as she went back into the changing cubical.

"Sounds perfect!" Maria said enthusiastically. The doors to the store were locked by one of the sales assistants to begin setting up for Elsa's launch night."Lets go grab some food and start on the champers. My team of shop assistants will take care of all the organising for tonight. She said grabbing her purse.

"I am hungry and could do with a drink, I'm so nervous about tonight" Elsa admitted as her and Maria exited the shop and headed onto the busy street.

"Oh darling, trust me the Elsa Adgardottir lingerie collection is going to be a success!" Maria said grabbing Elsa's hand and squeezing it.

After having tapas and a bottle of champagne between them Elsa and Maria came back to the store to get ready for the launch. The shop had been transformed into a winter wonderland. It had been decorated with snowflakes and icicles all dangling down from the ceiling and they had even hired out a snow machine! The tables had been decorated with a blue,white and silver colour theme. Photos from her recent photo shoot were being shown on a big screen. Elsa was in total awe, it looked better then she could have ever imagined.

"Oh my God! this place looks amazing!" Elsa gushed.

"I'm so happy you like it" Maria said handing Elsa a silver box with a blue bow tied around it.

"What's this?" Elsa asked as she took the box and untied the bow.

"I wanted to get a little something for you to wear tonight." Maria said.

Elsa lifted the top off the box to find a a silver tiara encrusted with clear, white crystals. "Oh Maria it's beautiful!" Elsa said hugging Maria.

"Now all we need is for you to to get ready and transform into our snow queen." Maria said hugging her back.

Guests started arriving at the store. Champagne was flowing and canapes were being served. There was such an amazing atmosphere and Elsa felt like she could finally relax a bit. Elsa was busy mingling with guests as she walked over the get another glass of champagne she ended up walking into a smartly dressed tall gentleman

"Oh...I'm s..." She stopped mid sentence when she looked up and recognised the green eyes looking back at her. "Hans... erm nice to see you again." Elsa said as her face flushed and her heart started pounding. She hadn't thought about Hans for the last couple of days as she had been pre-occupied with planning the launch. He looked very handsome dressed in a black Armani suit.

Hans just stood and gawped at Elsa. She looked ethereal like a snow queen in her snow palace."Wow you look beautiful." Hans said leaning in to give Elsa a kiss on the cheek and briefly put his hand on her waist. Elsa felt those butterflies flutter in her belly again. He smelt gorgeous too.

"T...thank you" Elsa said kissing him back. She noticed Hans' eyes were fixed on her impressive cleavage.

"Westergaard stop staring at her chest, her eyes are further up and pick your jaw up off the floor" Maria said to Hans butting in and handing Elsa another glass of champagne. Hans blushed and scowled at Maria. "Darling you will need this, you're up in five minutes to do your speech" Maria said to Elsa. Elsa was already feeling tipsy she didn't want to feel the effects of alcohol too much before her speech, however she was still feeling nervous. She downed her champagne.

"Woah easy with the drinking Queenie you don't want to get so pissed that you can't see the notes for your speech" Hans said teasing her.

"Who you calling Queenie?" Elsa said glaring at Hans.

"Have you seen yourself? You look just like a snow queen!" Hans said. Elsa started giggling,the champagne bubbles had gone to her head.

"Well I need to go and do my queenly duties now so excuse me." Elsa said.

"Yes your majesty" Hans said bowing deeply at Elsa. Elsa giggled again and did a royal wave as she headed over to the front of the room to deliver her speech.

The evening had flown by and Maria shut the door as the last guests left. Elsa slumped down on the red suede couch, she was exhausted. "I'm glad that's over with, as much as I actually enjoyed it I'm whacked!" Elsa said.

"I told you the collection would be a total success. I've already had a load of orders from people." Maria Said finishing the last of her drink.

Elsa grinned. "Really? I'm so excited now to start selling my collection in your stores after the weekend."

"Come on lets go home, I will have people come and clean up the store tomorrow" Maria said as she ordered an Uber for herself and Elsa.

Once Elsa entered her apartment she showered and got into bed. Her phone buzzed.

[Hans Westergaard]: _I hope her majesty had a productive launch? You looked absolutely stunning tonight. I was wondering if the snow queen would agree for a commoner like me to take her out for a beverage or two this weekend? Hans X_

Elsa grinned like the Cheshire cat. He has just asked her out on a date! Obviously something must have happened between him and the girl he had taken on a date.

[Elsa]: _Better then expected thank you. I suppose the Queen could allow a commoner like yourself to take her out. ;-) X_

She hit send and with in seconds got a reply

[Hans Westergaard]: _See you tomorrow Queenie 8pm. Send me your address and will come pick you up. X_

"Eeeeeeeeeeek!" Elsa screamed. She was ecstatic that Hans had asked her on a date. She closed her eyes to try and fall asleep but all she could think about was Hans. She started to fantasise about him. Her hands wandered in between her legs and she began to rub her clit with her fingers. Hans name escaped from her lips as she started to insert her fingers inside herself. Elsa was unaware that her phone was in bed with her. Her phone was unlocked still and she accidentally dialled Hans' number.

Hans was just about to drop off to sleep when his phone rang. The name "Queenie" showed up on his phone. He smiled and picked it "Yes your majesty?" Hans answered. All he could hear was Elsa's feminine moans on the other end.


	7. Unlucky

**~ Unlucky ~**

"I'm so happy for you!" Anna hollered, almost deafening Elsa during there facetime call. Elsa had been relaying the events of her launch to Anna.

"Jeez Anna!" Elsa said rubbing her ears. Suddenly her phone screen goes blank and a wet,black nose comes into focus. Is that a dog's nose? Elsa thought to herself.

"Sven, here boy" Anna called trying to steer him away from her phone. Sven turned around and went to Anna's side.

"Anna have you got yourself a dog now?" Elsa asked when she saw a grey and white huskie beside her.

"Well not exactly, I'm dog sitting for a friend," Anna said sounding very vague with her details.

"Hmmm a 'friend?' Elsa said raising a blonde eyebrow. Anna cheeks flushed pink which confirmed that Anna was obviously up to something.

"I kinda met a guy..." Anna said giving Elsa a coy look.

"I've left you five minutes and you already bagged yourself a guy!" Elsa said with a teasing tone.

"So who is he?" The older, protective sister had now emerged from Elsa.

"His name is Kristoff. He is a dog trainer looking to start college to become a vetinary nurse too. We met last week at a college open day.

Elsa did feel slightly disspointed that Anna hadn't told her about Kristoff earlier on. They were usually open about their relationships and such.

Elsa saw a message pop up on her screen from Hans.

[Hans Westergaard: _Hey Queenie I'm looking forward to our date later on. Still waiting for you to send me your address. X_

Elsa's cheeks flushed pink and Anna had heard her phone go off during their facetime call. Anna smirked, she knew her sister too well and that blushing face and expression could only mean Elsa had received a message from someone she had the hots for.

"C'mon sis, spill the beans!" Anna said to Elsa.

Hans set his phone down on the coffee table after sending Elsa a message and headed into the bathroom, He had the pleasure of hearing Elsa playing with herself last night. Since hearing her beautiful feminine moans and her mewling for him he had probably jerked off five times. He couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to touch and kiss her alabaster skin. Listen to her moan for him when he touched her most intimate area. He was getting rock hard just thinking about it again and jerked off in the shower.

"Ugh! What am I gonna wear tonight!" Elsa said rummaging through her wardrobe. She didn't want to dress too conservative but at the same she didn't want to give Hans the wrong idea and looks like a slut. Clothes were strewn all over bedroom as she practically emptied her wardrobe. Finally she decided on something to wear, a pair of black fitted trousers and a v shaped, navy blue polka dot top. Elsa sat waiting nervously in the front room waiting for Hans to pick her up. Maria's warnings about Hans entered her mind. Was Hans really that bad? He seemed really genuine and sweet with her on her launch night. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a car engine roar outside her window. Seconds later her phone rings and it's Hans

"I'm outside your apartment building in the the Red Ferrari" Hans said.

"Ok be right down" Elsa says getting ready to open her front door. Wow a Ferrari! He must be loaded Elsa thought to herself as she waited for the elevator. PING! the elevator doors open and Elsa steps in. Standing in the elevator was a elderly lady. She looked like she was in her seventies, immaculately dressed and holding a small Yorkshire terrier. Elsa smiled and greeted her but the lady looked down her nose at Elsa and doesn't say a word. She gets off at the floor below.

"Stuck up bitch!" Elsa grumbled as she waits to get to the ground floor. Elsa's heart races when she sees Hans already standing outside, leaning against his Ferrari. He looked very dapper, wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue trousers.

" Good evening, your majesty" Hans said opening the car door for her. Elsa rolls her eyes and gets into the passenger seat.

"Thank you, and Are you ever gonna stop with the royal greetings?" Elsa says.

"Hmmmm I don't think I will stop and after all you're just so regal like" Hans said jesting with her. How do feel about me taking you for an Italian tonight?" Hans said as he pulled off.

"Sure, sounds great!" Elsa said. The reasturant was a twenty minute drive and within that time Elsa had discovered that Hans moved to London eight years ago from Maryland in the USA after his mother passed away and father (who is Danish) moved back to Denmark. There was no mention about him having twelve older brothers, however he did speak about his brother Lars owning a Ferrari dealership which explained the reason why Hans owned one. They pulled up to the restaurant and Elsa's stomach drops. It was the same restaurant that her and Maria had their lunch meeting and where they had seen Hans take his previous date. He must take all of his dates here Elsa thought. Once they were seated Hans scanned the menu. He was ravenous.

"Do you like seafood? How do mussels sound like to you?"

"Sounds great" Elsa said. She just couldn't shake off the thought that Hans was only here a couple of days ago with a different women on a date.

Elsa excused herself to use the restroom. She was sat in one of stalls and heard two girls come in. The chit chat they were having indicated that they were waitresses.

"That hot redhead guy is here again on a date" the first girl said reapplying her lipstick in the mirror.

"Yeah at least this girl doesn't look like she works in Baby Platinum like most of the girls he brings in. He must bring a girl here at least once a week!" The second girl commented. "Sounds like he has slept with half of central London. My friend modelled for him on one of his photo shoots recently and they ended up going back to his place to shag. Apparently he is hung like a horse!" she said chuckling.

Elsa's heart was in her mouth as she listened to the conversation going on unbeknown to the two gossiping girls that Hans' date was in the same vicinity. So it was true what what Maria had said about Hans. Elsa took her phone out and googled Baby Platinum and as she suspected, it was a gentleman's club.

"Oh I would do anything to have my way with him!" The first girl said gushing. She obviously had a huge crush on Hans. "Maybe if I flash a bit of boob to him, it would be enough to get him interested." The girl said unbuttoning the top of her shirt.

"You're such a slag!" The second girl scoffed. The girls left the restroom and Elsa emerged from her stall. She texted Anna.

[Elsa: _Hey, could you call me in 5 mins please?_

"What the hell is taking her so long" Hans muttered to himself tapping his fingers impatiently on the table. The waitress came up to him to take a drinks order. She was deliberately fluttering her eyelashes and flashing her cleavage at him. However, he had no interest in the annoying bitch at all. Finally Elsa comes out of the restroom to join him again.

"You ok? Hans asked concerned. Elsa had come back looking slightly distressed.

"Yeah I'm fine" Elsa replied making absolutely no eye contact with Hans.

"Erm, okay" Hans said with a hint of suspicion. Something wasn't sitting right with him.

Elsa's phone vibrates in the pocket of her trousers. " excuse me a sec" she says to Hans answering the call. It was Anna calling just as they had planned. Elsa had wanted Anna to call and pretend there was an "emergency" so Elsa had a excuse to abandon her date with Hans. After a some gasps and shocked expressions Elsa hastily left the restaurant after apologising to Hans. Elsa took a five minute walk away from the restaurant and ordered an Uber. Anna rang Elsa back.

"What was THAT all that about?!" Anna said and continued to interrogate Elsa. Elsa sighed deeply and began to convey what had happened that evening.

"Are you shitting me?!" Hans said as Elsa got up from her chair, grabbing her purse, and turned on her heels to exit the restaurant. This was the second bad date he had this week. You're losing your touch Westergaard he thought to himself. Hans would usually take his dates out, wine and dine them with the intentions of taking them back to his place for some no strings attached fucking. However his feelings for Elsa were somewhat different. Hans took the bottle Sauvignon blanc that he had ordered home with him to drown his sorrows along with a microwave meal. He was truly gutted.


	8. Persistence

**~ Persistence ~**

Elsa had lost count the amount of times her phone had buzzed or rang last night and this morning. Her cell was inundated with text messages, answerphone messages and even emails from Hans. Elsa had ignored all of them. She had such strong feeling towards Hans but after discovering his attitude towards women she was well aware that she would only be another notch on his bedpost whereas she wanted much more from him. Elsa had not had much luck with guys in the past, most of them were just like Hans or were the complete opposite and wanted to marry her straight away! She was still a virgin and she felt ashamed to admit it as most girls her age were not. She sighed on hearing her phone go off whilst she poured herself another coffee. She hadn't slept well the last night and needed all the caffeine she could get."

What the fuck is wrong with her! She seemed keen on the idea of a date but then leaves without any further explanation. Why wont she return my calls or messages, I'm only showing my concern. Hans thought to himself as he started to cook up some breakfast. He would have preferred it if he was preparing some breakfast for Elsa too after spending the night with him but to his disappointment she wasn't here. Hans suddenly filled with dread when he realised that maybe something terrible had happened to Elsa last night. Abandoning the cooking he quickly got dressed and drove to Elsa's apartment.

Elsa sat out on her balcony sipping on her coffee. her phone buzzed for the umpteenth time and Elsa rolled her eyes as she picked up her phone, expecting it to be Hans again. Surprisingly it was a text from Anna.

[ANNA]: _Hey sis hope you're ok. Just forget about that douche. I'd be happy to come and kick him in the balls for you! X_

Elsa giggled at her sister's message. Anna had always been a bit of a feisty pants and her message did cheer Elsa up. The intercom to her apartment buzzes unexpectedly, making her jump. She wasn't expecting anyone. She walks into the hallway and picks up the intercom handset.

"Hello?" she says, her voice sounding meek.

"Elsa, its Hans...please don't put the intercom down on me, I'm worried about you. You left suddenly and you haven't replied to any of my calls or messages! Are you okay?" Elsa heart nearly jumps out of her mouth She puts her hand over the speaker of her handset.

"FUCK!" Elsa curses. She really didn't want to speak to him at the moment. She tries to put her best English accent on and removes her hand from the mouthpiece and speaks into it. "Oh I'm terribly sorry, you have called the wrong flat." Elsa cringed at her attempt at sounding British.

"But I've pressed the bell for flat fourteen! I know that's you Elsa!" Hans sounded pissed off. Elsa panicked and slammed the handset down hoping he would realise that he was wasting his time and leave. Elsa sat back on the balcony, ignoring the intercom as it continued to buzz away. eventually he would give up and leave she thought. Five minutes later there someone was rapping at her door. She let out a groan and smacked her head on the table. Who the hell let him into the building! She thought to herself. She disregarded the knocking the best she could and continued to enjoy her morning coffee.

"Elsa you better let me in! God damn it you owe me an explanation!" Hans barked through the door. "I'm not going anywhere until you open this door and speak to me. I will stay here all day if I have to!" Hans slumped against the door and slid down it until he was sat on the floor. He hoped she would give in sooner or later so he could take her for some breakfast and also satisfy his own hunger. "come on Elsa open the door!" He shouted.

Elsa let out a deep sigh. Hans was persistent that was for sure. Half an hour had past and Elsa finished off her second mug of coffee. She went into the kitchen to prepare a smoked salmon and cream cheese bagel for her breakfast. Hans' stomach growls loudly demanding it to be filled. He let out a defeated sigh. He would have to eat at some point. He could hear the clanging of cutlery in Elsa's apartment causing his belly to groan again. He grimaced at the thought of asking Elsa if he could come in and have her prepare some breakfast for him. He had no choice but to try his luck.

"Elsa, honey can I trouble you for some breakfast please? I'm kinda hungry here." Hans said in a much softer voice. Elsa stopped in her tracks at the pleading voice on the other side of the door and guilt started to set in. After all she did owe him an explanation. Hans was still sitting down, leaning against the door, not expecting Elsa to open the door to him. As Elsa opened the door Hans fell backwards onto the floor of her hallway. He stared up at the pleasant sight above him. Even though Elsa had no makeup on she still looked so beautiful. Elsa glared down at the redhead smirking dreamily at her.

"Get up" Elsa said to Hans as she turned to walk back to her kitchen.

"Yes your Majesty' Hans said jokingly getting up off the floor and following Elsa. She was only dressed in a pair of lace trimmed black shorts with a matching cami. The shorts were just about covering her backside and Hans was not disappointed by the display in front of him at all. Elsa turned her head abruptly. looking behind her.

"Don't push your luck! Just because I've let you in, that doesn't give you the right to joke around with me, and stop looking at my ass!" Elsa said. She smirked at herself as she turned back around, secretly she enjoyed the attention she as receiving from Hans.

"W...wait how did you know...?" Hans was flummoxed with Elsa's statement.

"I know what guys like you enjoy looking at" Elsa said taking out another bagel from her bread bin.

Hans raised an eyebrow when he heard Elsa's comment "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Is smoked salmon and soft cheese okay for you" Elsa asked Hans as she cut into the bagel.

I'd eat a flea bitten horse right now I'm so hungry" He replied.

Elsa turned to look at Hans and let out a sigh." I've heard things about your attitude towards women and what I have heard is not good things." She looked down and her hands and started to intertwine her fingers from feeling nervous. Hans narrowed his eyes at her.

"What the fuck has Maria said to you?" He spat. Maria had been hurt by his brother in the past but that was no reflection of his own behaviour towards women. Yes he enjoyed going to strip clubs and receiving the occasional lap dance but which guy didn't. Elsa flinched at Hans' outburst and turned back around to finish preparing his bagel.

"I...its not just Maria's warnings about you, I heard a couple of waitresses from the restaurant talk about you in the bathroom. They mentioned that you brought at least one girl out on a date there every week and I've come to the conclusion that you just like to have one night stands with these dates. I just need you to know that I'm not that kind of girl." Hans' face dropped at Elsa's explanation. Listening to her made him realise that she wasn't wrong about his promiscuous behaviour. He was not into the whole girlfriend and boyfriend bullshit at all. It was far too much effort and his photography business meant the had no time for a relationship. However the way he felt about Elsa was somewhat different. "Do you want coffee?" She asked sensing remorse from Hans.

"Yes please, lots and cream and sugar." Hans said. "Look I am well aware that I am no angel when it comes to women. I'm sure Maria has told you that all us Westergaards treat women like shit but I am only like this because I have learnt this from my older brothers, even my dad was a total ass hole to women as well. But for some reason I feel completely different towards you. I just cant quite put my finger on it. I..." Hans was cut off as Elsa passed his mug of coffee to him unintentionally brushing her slender fingers along his. He felt a bolt of electricity pass through him from the contact. Elsa's bright blue eyes looked up at Hans, she could feel it too. The atmosphere between them changed and her heart started to race. Hans set his mug down. He leaned in closer to Elsa and cupped her face with his hand. Elsa could felt his breath on her as she moved in closer to him. He smelt fresh like he had recently showered. She longed for him so much. There lips met and they began to kiss frantically. Hans lips moved down to Elsa's neck and cleavage, nipping at her skin making her moan. He had only dreamt about doing such things to her and here he was doing it to her for real in her kitchen. Elsa pulled away and gave Hans a coy look. Even though she was enjoying the moment she didn't want to give in too easily to him. She took his hand and picked up his coffee mug as she headed out onto the balcony again.

"I think you should have your coffee before it gets cold" Elsa said to him with a wink.


	9. The wrath of the jalapenos

**~ The wrath of the** **jalapenos ~**

The weekend was over and it was Monday morning already. Elsa was on her way to meet Maria and her team of manufacturers to discuss her next project. Elsa had spent most of the weekend getting to know Hans. They had spent Saturday morning together but Hans had a shoot that afternoon so he had left Elsa's apartment by lunchtime. Elsa was invited over to Hans' apartment on Sunday and she was treated to Hans' culinary skills, He cooked her a traditional English roast dinner. Hans had learnt to cook this over last few years he had been living in London and had now perfected it. Just as Elsa entered The Mayfair Hotel for her meeting her phone buzzed. It was a text from Hans.

[Hans]: _Hey babe what do you fancy doing tonight? I haven't stopped thinking about you. i would really like to see you again._ X

Elsa beamed as she read the text.

[Queenie]: _Let me cook for you this time. Come over to mine at 7pm tonight. How does Mexican sound? Hope you like it spicy! ;-) X_

[Hans]: _Sounds good! See you later beautiful. X_

The meeting with Maria and her manufactures was a success. Elsa was to launch yet another snowflake inspired collection in a months time. The lingerie would use sheer material and lace rather then silk.

Hans was on cloud nine after the most perfect weekend spent with Elsa. He wasn't even concerned that they haven't had sex yet. Fooling around and kissing was enough to satisfy him at the moment. His feelings for Elsa were ones that he had never experienced with a girl before. He was looking forward to Elsa cooking Mexican for him but he had to be careful with the jalapenos, as much as he loved eating them his stomach didn't appropriate it when he did. He pulled up to Elsa's apartment that evening and pressed the buzzer to her apartment. Elsa was in her kitchen with her music blaring while the chicken sizzled loudly in a pan. She couldn't hear the buzzer going off.

"What is she doing?!" Hans muttered as he stood there for at least five minutes with no answer. He took his phone out and rang Elsa. Elsa's music was interrupted by her phone ringing though her wireless speakers she smiled when she saw it was Hans.

"Where the hell are you? I've been waiting outside your apartment for the last five minutes! Is this gonna be a regular thing of you not letting me in when I come see you?" Hans said.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry I didn't hear the buzzer over my music." Elsa pressed the door button to allow Hans in and left the door to her apartment a jar so he could let himself in.

Hans entered the kitchen and smirked as he watched Elsa cooking and wiggling her hips to the song that was playing. The song was I like the way you move by body rockers. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she had a hello kitty apron on. He went up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. " Hello gorgeous" he said into her ear. Elsa felt a delicious shiver up her spine from the unexpected contact.

"Hello you" Elsa said turning to look at Hans. She took his face into her hands and gave him a deep wanting kiss. She broke away from the kiss so she could focus her attention to the chicken again. "I hope you're hungry" she said.

Elsa placed the chicken on the table to join the impressive spread. She had prepared guacamole, sour cream, salsa, re fried beans, salad, grated cheese and a dish with extra jalapenos just in case the chicken wasn't spicy enough.

"Well someones been very busy" Hans said already salivating at the feast in front of him. He grabbed a plate and proceeded to pile his plate with food.

"I hope you enjoy it. Elsa said as she grabbed her own plate. Elsa watched as Hans made light work of consuming three tacos whilst she had just finished her first. He had an impressive amount of jalapenos on his tacos too.

"Go easy with the jalapenos, you might feel the burn tomorrow" Elsa said jesting with Hans. A bead of sweat runs down Hans' face, he had indeed overdone it with the peppers.

"Yeah just might need to put some toilet roll in the freezer!" Hans replied putting another jalapeno into his mouth. Had he just used some toilet humour with a girl he had only just met. To his relief Elsa giggled at the comment. Hans sat back in his chair and rubbed his belly, he could feel his stomach burning.

Elsa could see Hans discomfort and went to the refrigerator to pour him a glass of milk.

"Here, this should help neutralise the burning" Elsa said placing the glass in front of Hans.

"Thanks" Hans said and gulped down the milk. It wasn't long until he felt he was ready for more food. Elsa and Hans laid on the bed together after dinner. Elsa comforted Hans by rubbing his overfull belly for him.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" She was genuinely concerned for him. Hans grunted as his belly gurgled.

"Yeah i think so I over did it with the jalapenos. Hans said moving onto his side whilst Elsa kept her hands on his belly. As he moved he ended up ripping a loud break of wind.

"OH FUCK!" Hans cringed, burying his face into a pillow as his cheeks flushed bright red. Why did his stomach have to embarrass him in front of such a hot girl. Elsa will probably end up being so disgusted with what he had just done and ask him to leave. Elsa stifled a laugh the last thing Hans would want her to do is laugh at him. She could tell that Hans was incredibly embarrassed by his bodily function.

"Better out the then in!" Elsa said hoping to ease the situation for Hans. She continued to rub his belly for him.

"I cant believe that just happened, I'm so sorry!" Hans said. He could feel another one brewing. "Erm, can I use you bathroom please?" Hans asked in a panic.

"Yeah sure use the en suit." Elsa said pointing at the door. Ideally he would have liked to use the main bathroom so Elsa wasn't in the same room listening but right now he had no choice.

As soon as he bathroom door was closed he let rip again.

"Fuck that feels good" he murmured as he let out another one. His gut gurgled loudly, he knew he was going to be ill.

"Why now!" Hans groaned opening the window. He rubbed his belly as he relieved himself on the toilet. He ended up staying in the bathroom for half an hour.

"Hans are you okay?" Elsa said knocking on the door gently. She heard the toilet flush and unmistakable sound of air freshener being sprayed. The door creaked open. Hans looked pale.

"I should go home."Just as soon as Hans came out of the bathroom he had to go again. There was no way he would even make it out Elsa's apartment without shitting himself!

Hans ended up sleeping in the spare room and had numerous trips back and forth to the bathroom the whole night. By morning he was exhausted. The sunlight in Elsa's bedroom started coming through the gap in her curtains. She opened her eyes and sighed in disappointment when she remembered that Hans wasn't by her side in bed. She got up and tiptoed to the room he was sleeping in. She opened the door to find Hans softly snoring. He was lying on top of the duvet in nothing but his underpants on. Her flushed pink when she noticed his 'morning glory. Hans could sense someone was in the room looking at him and opened an eye to see Elsa looking adorable with her bedhead and a silk dressing gown. Hans smirked at the sight in front of him.

"Good morning" Elsa said making her way to his bed. "How are you feeling?" Hans groaned when he recalled the events from last night,

"I can't believe I farted in front of you!" Hans said mortified.

"Oh come on Hans, I really don't care" Elsa said straddling him and covering his sleepy face with kisses.

"I think I'm okay now, there cant possibly be anymore that can come out of me!" Hans said blushing. " I would have preferred spending the night ravishing you." added as he cupped his hands on her perfect backside.

"Well lets make up for last night now" Elsa purred into his ear. She felt her core ache for him. Her hands moved down to his crotch so she could start fondling his morning erection. Hans let out a low moan.

"Shit, Elsa that feels so good." Hans said leaning back against the bed. Elsa rubbed his dick through his underpants till he came. He looked beautiful when he was turned on and being pleasured by her. It was true what the waitress had said about Hans' dick. It was indeed big and thick. " You're so sexy" Elsa whispered in his ear as he ejaculated and made an impressive, sticky mess his underpants. " I think I'm gonna have to go commando for the rest of the day!" Hans said implying that he had no clean underpants with him.

"That would be incredibly hot" Elsa replied nibbling on his ear. "Do you think you could stomach some breakfast this morning. I can make some French toast?" Elsa asked as she mounted off him.

"I do feel kinda hungry" Hans said giving Elsa an adorable coy look.

"great I'm gonna go to the corner store and pick up some milk and eggs, I'll be back in a few minutes" Elsa said giving him a peck on the cheek. She threw on a pair of jogging pants and a hooded sweatshirt and left her apartment. As she returned the lobby of her apartment she couldn't help but feel like someone had been watching her every move. She shrugged the feeling off and called for the elevator.


	10. Revealing all

**~ Revealing all ~**

"Oooooops so sorry" Elsa apologised almost walking into a young brunette as she exited the store. The girl glared back at her and stayed silent which Elsa found unsettling. The girl was in fact a waitress that worked at the Italian restaurant that Hans took her on their first date. Her name was Rebecca and she was starting to grow an unhealthy obsession with Hans. She had found out where Hans lived after taking down his number plate and passing it onto a friend that works for the DVLA. Rebecca had followed Hans to Elsa's apartment yesterday evening and ended up staying in her car all night waiting to follow him home. She had discovered that he was spending more time with the blonde bitch that she had just bumped into and this filled her with jealously.

"Why is she so fucking special" Rebecca said under her breath walking out the shop with a pack of silk cut in her hand. Usually seeing him on dates with other women at work didn't seem to bother her in the slightest because she knew he was only going to fuck and leave them. She lit up one of the cigarettes and started to follow Elsa back to her apartment. Standing only a few feet away from Elsa Rebecca watched Elsa press the intercom to be let back in by Hans. After Elsa had entered the building Rebecca saw the LED was still lit up for flat fourteen.

"Bingo!" Rebecca said grinning to herself.

Elsa opened the door to her apartment milk and eggs in hand. She closed the door by kicking it with her foot and wandered down the hallway to the kitchen. To get to the kitchen she had to walk pass the spare room on her way. Hans was still in the room and the door was left slightly open. Elsa blue eyes widened and her belly fluttered at the spectacular sight in front of her. Hans naked as the day he was born with his back facing her. She stared in awe at his muscular back and very toned ass and thighs. Unaware that Elsa was watching Hans stood in front of the mirror checking out his physic. Elsa loved the smattering of auburn chest hair on his broad chest. Her eyes worked their way down to his abdomen, which was toned but not too toned like a washboard. A fiery trail of hair ran down from his naval to his impressively long, thick cock which was surrounded by a bush of trimmed red pubic hair. It was the first time Elsa has seen it 'hanging all out on show' it was so big!

"What the fuck!" Hans said as he spotted a flushed faced Elsa peeping through the crack of the bedroom door in his reflection. He grabbed hold of his underpants and covered his crotch. Elsa looked like a rabbit caught in headlights when she realised Hans had seen her. She dropped the eggs and carton of milk on the floor. The box of eggs smashed all over the wooden flooring in front of her. She flung her hands over her mouth in horror.

"I'm s...so sorry,I just" Elsa stuttered.

"Oh don't worry!" Hans said casually dismissing her with his hand and giving her a cheeky smirk. Secretly he loved the fact she was all flustered seeing him naked. "So does Queenie approve of what she sees?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows at her. Elsa giggled at him and nodded shyly. "I have to be at the studio in a couple of hours and was hoping to have a bath before I go. I noticed you had a huge bathtub in your en suite."

"Yeah, sure" Elsa said looking down at the carnage in front of her that were the smashed eggs.

"I'd love some company so feel free to join me" Hans said. he turned around, still naked and sauntered down to Elsa's bedroom ensuring he was giving Elsa the best view of his backside. "But you might want to clean that mess up first" he said implying to the smashed eggs on the floor. With the floor mopped and sparkling clean Elsa joined Hans in the en suite. As she undressed Hans was mesmerised at Elsa's naked form. Although he had seen Elsa semi naked at the photo shoot they did it was the first time he had seen her beautiful full breasts. Her nipples were a perfect rose colour and very perky. Lower down her body he discovered that she had a bellybutton piercing and wore a snowflake belly bar.

"You have your bellybutton pierced? I didn't notice it on our photo shoot" Hans said.

"Yeah I don't wear any belly jewellery when I'm modelling my lingerie" Elsa said rolling her panties down and revealing a neat line of well trimmed, light blonde pubic hair. Hans' dick twitched at the view. Elsa could tell from Hans' dumbfound expression that he liked what he saw in front of him and it made her blush. They sat on opposite ends of the bath, chatting away and getting to know each other interests and hobbies.

"You have a horse?!" Elsa was astounded. He just didn't seem the kind of person who would enjoy equine activities. It did explain why Hans had such muscular, toned thighs and backside Elsa thought to herself.

"Yep a Norwegian Fjord, his name is Sitron I've had him since he was a foal. I'd love you to meet him sometime." Hans said

"Oh I'd love to meet him but I'm kinda scared of horses and I've never done horse riding before. Where do you keep him? Obviously you don't have him at your apartment" Elsa said. Hans chuckled at Elsa's naivety.

"Yeah, I don't think the landlord would be to impressed if I had a fifteen hand horse roaming about the building" Hans said jesting. "I keep him in a livery yard where he is looked after with other horses. Don't worry he is very gentle and I'm sure he will love you" Hans said leaning forward to blow a load of suds at Elsa from his hand. He grimaced slightly due to discomfort around his anus caused from the copious amount of spicy content that had passed through it last night.

"Whats wrong?" Elsa asked as she saw the discomfort on Hans' face.

"My asshole is kinda sore from having the shits last night." Hans admitted his cheeks flushing red. He couldn't believe he was having such conversation about his ass with the beautiful blonde in front of him. "I thought maybe having a bath would sooth it."

"Oh my poor baby" Elsa said using a baby voice and smiled at him she found it quite endearing that he was comfortable talking to her about such personal things. "I have some aloe vera gelly in my bathroom cabinet. Its great for soothing sore skin." Hans stood up in the bath and climbed out the tub sloshing water everywhere. He opened the cabinet and grabbed the tube of gelly. Squeezing a generous blob of gelly onto his finger he bent over slightly giving Elsa yet another perfect view of his ass. She could see the peachy fuzz that covered his backside and the tops of his thighs. He used his hand to spread one of his cheeks slightly to gain better access to the area unintentionally revealing his tight puckered hole briefly to Elsa. Elsa whimpered at the sight and squeezed her thighs together. His ass was indeed perfect. Hans glanced over his shoulder.

"Enjoying the show are we?" Hans said seeing the look on Elsa's face. He spread both of his cheeks and gave Elsa a more detailed view of the most intimate area of his backside. "Maybe if I wasn't so sore I'd let you finger it. Elsa let out a small moan at the display. His teasing was all too much for her hands promptly went under the suds so she could touch herself.

"Oh no you don't!" Hans said scrambling back to the bath tub and sitting on the edge of it. He cupped his large hand on each of Elsa's breasts kneading them and pinching her nipple. Elsa gasps and bucks her hips up to her hands to apply more pressure on her clit. His eyes darken with lust as his own hand begins to wander under the water and takes over what Elsa's hands where doing. Elsa opens up her legs to allow Hans better access to her sex. Closing her eyes and leaning back against the bath, Elsa starts moaning and mewling for him. Hans grins as he pumps his fingers in and out of her and in enjoying the exquisite sight of his Queenie withering about in pleasure as she approaches her climax. Elsa's loud moans were sure to be heard throughout the building. Rebecca takes her takes a step back from Elsa's apartment door after pressing her ear against it and listening to Elsa's pleasurable moaning. It should me moaning like that with him she thinks to herself seething with envy.


	11. Don't cry over spilt noodles

**~ Don't cry over spilt noodles~**

"So are you two an actual couple now?" Anna shouted into the phone. Elsa turned down the volume on her phone. She loved catching up with her sister on facetime but she would always be so excitable and loud. Anna looked adorable with her just woken up bedhead look.

"Hmmmm I don't know but what ever it is it's amazing" Elsa gushed as she recalled the events of the last couple of days she had spent with Hans. She had never in her life experienced such intense orgasms, even with her own doing.

"Elsa! Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" Anna shouted again interrupting Elsa from her daydream.

"W...what? I'm sorry Anna" Elsa said giving Anna a bashful look.

"Someones got it bad!" Anna teased Elsa. She could see from the way that Elsa was behaving that Hans was someone special.

"Babe I need a towel" Elsa heard a male voice in the background on Anna's call. Anna's cheeks immediately flush pink. She knew Elsa would want to know why Kristoff was around her apartment so early in the morning.

"Uh, just use mine" Anna hollered back.

" Okay, We also need some more toilet paper I've just used the last of it" Kristoff shouted back. Anna face turns crimson as she give Elsa a sheepish look. Elsa raises a blonde eyebrow.

"Someones seems to have made themselves at home" Elsa started giggling. She was genuinely happy for Anna but she had always been protective of Anna and hoped that she wouldn't get hurt. Anna promised that she would introduce Kristoff to Elsa next time they called.

"I would prefer for you to meet him with some clothes on!" Anna chuckled.

Hans had just wrapped up a photo shoot and was taking his lunch break. Elsa had stayed overnight at his apartment and this morning she made him his lunch. He opened up his Avengers lunch bag to find pastrami and mustard sandwiches cut into hearts, a bag of cheesy puffs, a tub of blueberries, strawberry yogurt and a can of cherry Pepsi. He grinned at the cute gesture. He took his phone out of his back pocket and texted Elsa.

[Hans]: _Baby thank you for my beautifully made lunch. I miss you and those delectable tits. Send me a picture of them to make my shitty day more bearable. (Devil emoji) X._

He took a huge bite out of his sandwich while he waited for her reply. Even though they had been spending the night together most of the week he had not been concerned that they hadn't had sex yet. Fooling around with Elsa and exploring her body in detail was much more satisfying. However he was looking forward to when they would have sex because it is going to be out of this world.

Hans phone vibrated on the table ten minutes later. It was a reply from Elsa. The naughty little minx had actually done what he asked and had gone one better by sending him a video of her teasing her pert nipples with her finger and thumb."Fuck" Hans growled his jeans started to feel tight around his crotch. He still had ten minutes before his next client was due. He headed into his studio toilet.

Rebecca pulled up in her red Vauxhall Corsa to the building Hans' studio was situated in. She had got hold of Hans' cell number from google for his photography business and managed to book a shoot with him after she had pretended that she was a model. She smoked a cigarette to steady her nerves before getting out her car and made her way to the front door of the building. Rebecca was well aware that they would be alone and had all intentions of seducing Hans. She knew that Hans was a bit of a player so having her way with him wouldn't be such a hard task. Once at the studio door she spritz herself with some perfume and took a deep breath. KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK!

"Elsaaaaa!" Hans moaned as he ejaculated into his hand sitting on the toilet continually playing the video of her breasts. He heard the knock on the door. Shit shes early! He thought to himself. He really wanted to send Elsa a picture of the impressive amount of cum on his hand because of her video but it wasn't going to be happening now. "Be there in a sec!" He barked just as he cleaned up and pulled his Levis back up. He opens the door to a petite brunette. Hans looked her up and down with speculation. There was no way this girl was a model by profession. She was far too short.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca Turner" she said cheerily holding out her hand for Hans to shake. Her heart flutters when Hans takes her hand. He touch me! Rebecca thought to herself.

"Hans Westergaard, nice to meet you" Hans replied "Come on in, I'll show you around and them you can get ready for your shoot.

Elsa had afternoon arrangements with Maria to review her product sales so far and the plans for her collection to but introduced to a few other stores.

"There something different about you and I can't put my finger on it, you have a glow" Maria said.

"What can I say, London life must be suiting me" Elsa replied. She hears her phone go off in her purse. It was a naughty text from Hans. He wants me to take nudes Elsa thought to herself. Her cheeks heat up and luckily Maria didn't see Elsa blush. She been distracted by a member of staff wanting to query something with her. Elsa snuck off to the staff room restrooms to take her photo. She unbuttoned her shirt and pulled down her bra. Why not go one better and send him a video she thought to herself. She pinched her nipples and squeezed her alabaster breasts together with her hand. The whole gesture felt sordid but Elsa enjoyed it and imagining Hans getting a hard cock viewing her video made her core ache for him.

[Queenie]: _Enjoy the show gorgeous. (Winking emoji) X_

She hit the send button and giggled to herself. Elsa decided she would surprise Hans at his studio later with a takeaway and maybe give him chance to fondle her boobs in for real.

Rebecca emerged from the dressing room in a flannel dressing gown and stood in front of Hans who was waiting behind the camera. her heart was racing.

"Ready when you are" Hans said. From his experience he knew instantly that Rebecca was going to be a challenge to photograph. She hadn't even brought her portfolio to show him. Something didn't quite sit right with Hans. Rebecca took her gown off. She wore a corset and stockings. Hans rolled his eyes as he clicked away. This girl was awful at posing."Just relax and go with it" Hans tried to encourage her. Rebecca soon relaxed. "So what other look would you like?" Hans asked Rebecca.

"Erm, I was maybe thinking about going topless" Rebecca said giving Hans flirtatious look. She began to unclip her corset.

"I don't take nude or topless photos I'm afraid" Hans replied now feeling uncomfortable with the situation Rebecca was putting him in. Her corset was already on the floor and her breasts exposed. Hans eyes instinctively moved down to her breasts. Rebecca smirked.

"Like what you see?" She purred as she closed the gap between her and Hans. She could smell him now and he smelt divine. Hans averted his gaze when he realised what he was doing. Rebecca grabs hold Hans' hands and places them on her breasts.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Hans said getting flustered. They both turn around when they here the door to the studio open.

Elsa popped into a Japanese takeaway on the way to Hans' studio. She ordered some udon noodle soup, sushi, and katsu curry. She hoped the curry wouldn't be too spicy for Hans' sensitive stomach. After the chore of persuading the women on the intercom that even though she didn't have an appointment with Hans she was a good friend.

"I'm sorry Miss Agdardottir but am going to have to escort you to Mr Westergaard's studio. The women said. Elsa looked at the name badge, her name was Bridget.

"Yes, okay that's fine" Elsa huffed. They stepped into the elevator and got off on the thirteenth floor of the building. Bridget knocked on the studio door but there no one answered.

"I don't think he is in." Bridget said.

"He must be! He told me he was going to be working all day in his studio!" Elsa started to panic slightly. She pushed the door handle down and the door opened. There was music playing and all the lights were on.

"Miss Agdardottir please come back. You can't just walk in!" Bridget called out at her. Elsa had already made her way to the studio area. Elsa stopped in her tracks and her stomach dropped at the view in front of her. The song playing through the studio speakers was heart breaker by Will I Am and Cheryl Cole. Elsa couldn't focus, all she could hear were the words from the song.

*I'm s-s-s sorry*

"Elsa", baby it's not how it looks like. Hans said in a panic snatching his hands away from Rebecca's bare breasts.

*I'm a heart breaker, I'm a heartbreaker...*

Bridget put two and two together and scarpered before the situation got hostile. Elsa felt a surge of rage. She threw the takeaway bag at Hans. food spilt all over the floor from the impact. " You fucking asshole!" She screamed. Rebecca ducked down when she saw the bag hurtling towards them. Elsa ran out of the studio and started sobbing whilst she waited for the elevator.

"OW!" Hans cried out as the bag hit him with force. He turned to Rebecca and narrowed his eyes at her. He was seething "Get out of my studio now!" he spat. Hans' expression was all she needed to make her grab her belongings and leave. Bile started to rise up in Hans' throat, he was going to vomit. Hans ran to the toilet and hurled into the bowl. Was Elsa ever going to forgive him.


	12. Hangovers and heartache

**A/N: Hey! just a quick note to say that I am planning to continue writing this fic but I will be a lot slower at updating because I am taking on the mammoth task of doing kinktober this year. I'm going to aim to write 31 one shot fics the next few weeks ready to publish over October. Thank you for all your comments and support for this fic so far it's much appreciated and I'm glad people enjoy reading my work.**

 **~ Hangovers and heartache ~**

"Hey mate we're closing now, you need to leave." Hans found himself being shaken awake by a security guard at Baby platinum. Since Elsa had left Hans coping mechanism was regular visits to the strip club, getting paralytic on vodka and receiving numerous lap dances. All the time a girl would be gyrating on him and thrusting their breasts in his face Hans would envision it being Elsa. She would put all these bitches to shame. Elsa had all the perfect curves and impeccable, perky tits, oh how he missed those tits. Hans lifted his head off from the bar and scowled at the stocky man who had woken him up.

"Yessh, yessh I'm fuckin goin!" Hans slurred at him. He downed the rest of his vodka and tried to mount off the bar stool only to stumble and fall straight onto his ass.

"OOOW!" Hans cried out as his coccyx impacted the hard floor. The guard sighed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Hans by his arm to help him back to his feet and practically frog-marched him out the club.

"Asssshole!" Hans cursed at the security guard as he shoved Hans sharply outside and slammed the doors to the club shut. Hans took his phone out to try order a Uber which took several minutes to do because he his phone screen was a blur in his drunken state. Once he had ordered his taxi the night took a turn for the worse when he ended up throwing up in the backseat of the car and being fined eighty pound.

"I'm going to book you in for another shoot with Hans for Friday" Maria mentioned to Elsa. They were sat in a small vintage cafe enjoying a morning of coffee and pastries. She had just received the samples for Elsa new collection and was eager to launch it after the success of her first collection. Elsa stopped chewing her croissant and swallowed thickly as she realised she would have to work with him again.

"Can we not use another photographer? " Elsa retorted. The last thing she wanted was to work with Hans and have him photograph her semi naked again. Maria let out a heavy sigh.

"Look, I know he can be a pain in the arse but he is a reputable photographer. I have always used him." Maria said taking a sip of her coffee. Elsa shrank back in her chair. She never contemplated that she would have to work with Hans again. Elsa was unaware that her eyes were starting to well up with tears. Maria instantly sensed Elsa's discomfort when Hans' name was mentioned. Elsa had not told Maria that they had been dating because she was well aware that Maria wasn't fond of him and his attitude towards women. However Elsa had experienced a different type of man. Hans had been genuine and charming with her right up to the moment she caught him fondling some slut's breasts. Hans hadn't been the typical Westergaard that Maria had described him to be.

"Okay, what the fuck has happened between you two?" Maria said with an exasperated tone. "I warned you he was trouble!" she added. Maria's tone and comment irritated Elsa. She promptly stood up from her chair and excused herself. Once in the restrooms she sobbed her eyes out. If only she had taken Maria's advice she wouldn't be experiencing such torrid heartache.

Hans groaned when he heard his phone ring loudly. With his head still under the duvet he stretched his arm out to his bedside table, fumbled around for his phone and answered It. He assumed it was his brother, Lars as he had been checking in on him most days after he had been called by bar staff at Baby platinum to come and collect Hans for being inebriated earlier on in the week. He pressed the answer button.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" His voice sounded coarse from his dry throat.

"Huh? Hans is that you?" a feminine voice came through the receiver. Hans took the phone away from his ear to see who it was. Shit! he thought to himself and dragged his hand down his face. Maria Spencer showed up on the call screen.

"Yeah it's me, Hans" He said trying not to sound too groggy. "Sorry I thought you were someone else."

"You sound absolutely awful! Have you just woken up? It's mid afternoon!"

"Erm yeah just been a bit under the weather the last couple of days" Hans lied.

"Okay if you have recovered by Friday and have an available slot I would like to book Elsa in for a shoot with you" Maria said. Hans stomach dropped at the sheer mention of her name. He struggled to get his words out.

"E...eeerm..." Hans stammered.

"Look, I know shit went down between you two but I trust that you will both be able to work together professionally. You need the work and Elsa needs to make successful sales on her lingerie.

"Look, just chill out and let me check my diary, I think I have a free slot to shoot after two o'clock on Friday. I will drop you a text shortly" Hans replied aggravated.

"You better do Westergaard!" Maria barked down the phone and ended the call.

Hans set the phone down on the bedside table."Fucking bitch" Hans grumbled as he sat up in bed. He groaned when he felt his head throbbing. The sunlight streamed through his bedroom window and made him cower when he opened his eyes. His gut churned from the amount of alcohol he had ingested last night and the thought of having to face Elsa again made them more agitated. Hans instantly knew his stomach would play up today with his hangover. He headed to the kitchen stark naked to make himself a Alka seltzer hoping it would settle his troublesome guts. After watching it fizz in a glass of water he gulped it down. Hans felt pressure building up in his lower bowel. Leaning over the kitchen counter he blasted out a very loud, prolonged, satisfying break of wind. He grunted with relief as he did and immediately started retching when he smelt the gas that had just been expelled out of him. He was thankful he had no work today. Unknown to Hans Rebecca had been spying on him from a near by building with binoculars. To her delight he was completely naked. Her eyes shifted down to his thick, pink cock when Hans unceremoniously started scratching his balls. She squeezed her thighs together at the sight. She had plans to break into his apartment when he wasn't at home. She yearned to wrap herself up in his duvet and smell his scent on his bed sheets. Just the thought of wearing his clothes and touching his belongings thrilled her. Breaking into this apartment would be easier now that bitch Elsa wasn't around. Rebecca had an even more delightful view of Hans' sculptured buttocks when he turned around and bent over. He had some extensive bruising to the bottom of his back from his drunken fall. Shortly after he bent over Rebecca witnessed Hans wafting has hand in front of his backside. Has he just farted? Rebecca thought to herself and snorted into her hand with amusement. Seeing the way Hans had wrinkled his nose at the offensive odour confirmed that he had. Rebecca found it highly entertaining witnessing Hans doing such typical 'guy' things. She caught him picking his nose the day before.

Elsa couldn't help but smirk when she opened up her food cupboard and spotted the jar of jalapenos. The last time she had cooked with them was when Hans came over to have dinner and upset his delicate stomach. She grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard and tossed them in her bag before heading out of her apartment. She had an appointment to get her nails done. As she made her way outside her apartment building Elsa heard her phone ring, it was Maria. "Hey Maria" Elsa said answering the call accidentally hitting the speakerphone button when she did. No one was around so she left it on.

"Darling, Hans has agreed for you to do a shoot with him on Friday at two o'clock." Elsa was overcome with dread. She had a hunch that the whole time they will be together Hans would just attempt to try and win her back with some lame excuse. In reality she needed to make her new collection a success for both herself and Maria and would have to suck it up and deal with it.

"Okay I'll be there. I will catch up with you after the shoot is done." Elsa replied.

"Look forward to it darling, ciao" Maria said ending the call.

Rebecca had been standing near Elsa's apartment building and had heard the entire conversation between Maria and Elsa. She was livid that Elsa would have to continue to work with Hans which only meant that she still wasn't completely out of Hans' life as she'd anticipated. Rebecca would have to think of something quick to stop Elsa from seeing him and act upon it to ensure Hans would belong to her and only her. Cautiously she began to follow Elsa to the beauty salon.


	13. On the edge

**~ On the edge ~**

Text [Jenny]: _Becky where the hell are you? Why haven't you been replying to my texts and why the fuck have you not been turning up to work. You're gonna end up getting the sack!_

Rebecca read her message and ignored it. She put her phone back in her jeans pocket and got into her car. Jenny was Rebecca's closest friend and also her supervising manager at work. She hadn't turned up for the work the last week because she had more important matters to attend to such as spying on her beloved Hans and devising plans to stop Elsa being involved with him in any way. She was determined to make Hans hers. When Elsa had gone to get her nails done Rebecca had followed her and snuck into the salon to arrange to get her nails done too. Rebecca was sat a couple of workstations away from Elsa and this enabled her to listen in and find out a vast amount of information about Elsa during some chit chat Elsa was having with the nail technician. Rebecca discovered that Elsa had moved here from New York to expand her lingerie business and her collections where currently being sold at several branches of Maria's boutique. Rebecca had heard of the store and even purchased products from there in the past. There was no mention of any boyfriend when she was asked which delighted Rebecca because it meant Hans was more obtainable. It was now Friday lunchtime and Rebecca had overheard another phone conversation between Elsa and Maria that morning. This time it was just a one sided conversation from Elsa but it was enough for her to divulge her plans to go and pick up pieces of her new collection from Maria's store in Camden market before going to her planned photo shoot with Hans. Rebecca felt a surge of jealously as she started up her engine. She was willing to do what ever it takes to stop Elsa attending her photo session with her Hans today.

Elsa alighted the underground train at Camden town station. She felt a little unnerved today and she just couldn't shake the feeling off. To make matters worse Elsa's nail technician had made a comment about a costumer at the salon staring at her for the entire time she was getting her nails done. Who the hell could this girl be? She hadn't really met that many people in London since she had arrived.

"Hi, I just popped in to see a friend of mine who works here her name is Elsa," Rebecca said to the immaculately dressed, middle aged women at Maria's boutique. Maria looked the young girl up and down with speculation. She was dressed in jeans and a dirty, black, baggy crochet jumper. Her greasy brown hair was slicked back in a ponytail. It looked like it hadn't been washed for a long time. She looked weary and broken.

"Oh, I see. What's your name? I will let her know you're here when she arrives. Meanwhile take a seat or feel free to browse while you wait," Maria said. Maria was getting bad vibes from this girl. She looked and acted a little unhinged.

"Its Rebecca." She tried to give her most genuine smile hoping to convince Maria enough. Just as Rebecca started to head towards the lingerie section of the store Elsa walked through the store door. Maria scurried towards her before Rebecca caught sight of her.

"Hey Mar...WOAH!" Elsa said not expecting to be grabbed by the arm by Maria. "What are you doing?" Maria dragged Elsa through the store and into the fitting rooms.

"I've had some girl come into the shop saying that she wants to see you. She's called Rebecca. Do you know anyone here called Rebecca?" Maria whispered to Elsa as if Rebecca was only a few feet away. Elsa stared back at Maria baffled by Maria's frantic behaviour.

"Uh no, no I don't," Elsa replied.

"I fucking knew it!" Maria hissed. "How the hell does she know you though? I have a bad feeling about her. She looks like shes escaped from a mental health hospital. We need to sneak you out of here before she sees you." As Maria was ranting on Elsa popped her head out if the fitting rooms to see who was in the store. There was two shop assistants talking amongst themselves at the pay desk. She saw a couple looking at the sex toys and four other young women perusing the lingerie section. One girl caught her eye immediately. She wasn't looking at products like the rest of the costumers. She was stood in front of Elsa's photos of her modelling her frosted collection. Maria's description of this Rebecca girl was just as she said she looked a complete mess, like a women on the edge. Suddenly Rebecca shifted her eyes in Elsa's direction. Elsa's stomach churned when she locks eyes with her. Rebecca glared at her and her lips curled up in disgust. Elsa back away into the fitting room.

"She fucking saw me!" Elsa said frantically to Maria. Before Maria could open her mouth to reply Rebecca stormed into the fitting rooms and forcefully pushed Elsa to the ground. "OW!" Elsa cried out.

"Keep your fucking hands off my man!" Rebecca spat at Elsa "He's mine! He doesn't belong to you!"

"W...What are you talking about, w...who are you talking about?" Elsa stuttered, her heart was racing.

"Hans! you dumb bitch! I know you two have been fucking! I've heard you both in your flat!" Elsa felt nauseous hearing the hate coming from the girl in front of her. She must have been one of Hans past conquests and she was obviously extremely bitter about the whole situation. It then became evident that this girl had in fact been stalking her. Maria froze with fear as she watched what was unfurling in front of her. She thought about walking out of the fitting room to alert her staff and activate the panic button under the pay desk. She was about to sneak out but the next action Rebecca did made her re think her plan. Rebecca put her hand into her jean pocket and revealed a utility knife. She clutched onto the knife tightly, pointing it in Elsa's direction. Rebecca had managed to get the knife from the pay desk whilst the two shop assistants were preoccupied with their gossiping. Her Hand was trembling and she gritted her teeth.

"I'm gonna make sure you never see or touch him again!" Rebecca hissed. She lunged forward attempting to penetrate Elsa with the knife. Maria acted quickly and jumped in front of Elsa. She felt the knife pierced into her abdomen. She screamed out in pain and fell to the floor. In that precise moment everything seemed to move in slow motion. Elsa flinched when she saw Rebecca moving towards her with the knife only to be pushed out the way by Maria.

"Maria!" Elsa yelled. The two shop assistance came running into the fitting room after hearing all the commotion. One of the girls immediately attended to Maria as she was trained in first aid whilst the other girl called for an ambulance and police as Elsa had directed. Rebecca dropped the knife when she had grasped exactly what she done. She ran out of the fitting room only to be tackled to the floor by several customers that were in the store at the time. Elsa sobbed uncontrollably out of shock and pure fear. She needed to call someone and the only person she could think of calling was Hans. Her hands shook as she pressed the screen on her phone to call him.

It was nearly two o'clock and Hans was just about organised for his shoot with Elsa. He had ensured he looked on point today hoping to lure Elsa back into his arms. He had worn his tightest fitting Levis so he could display his perfectly toned backside. They were snug enough around his crotch to remind her just how well endowed he was. He wore a white, fitted t shirt to show off his broad chest and muscular arms. His heard his phone ring in the back pocket of his jeans. Taking the phone out he saw Elsa's name on the call screen.

"I fucking knew it" Hans grumbled to himself. He knew that she was ringing to cancel on him. "I suppos..." He stopped abruptly mid sentence when he heard a highly distressed Elsa on the other end of the phone. Blood drained from his face when he heard Elsa reiterate the events that had just happened. All he could make out from what Elsa was spieling out is that Maria had been stabbed. "I'm on my way!" Hans said frantically looking around his studio for his car fob.


	14. Next of kin

**~ Next of kin ~**

"Hans!" Elsa shouted out when she spotted the redhead dashing down the corridor of the emergency department towards her. She had been sitting in the waiting area for the last hour and it had felt like a lifetime.

"How is she?" Hans asked. Elsa flung her arms around him and clutched him tightly. Hans stood startled at Elsa's actions. He would have never expected that when he would see Elsa again she would be embracing him the way she currently was. Hans stroked her soft platinum hair and kissed her softly on the top of her head. Her hair smelt like a fresh, crisp winter morning. He inhaled deeply and took in her scent.

"Hey, come on, its going to be okay," Hans said still holding her close to him. Elsa pulled away and looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She had black streaks down her pink cheeks due to her mascara running. Hans wiped her tears away with his thumb as he stroked her face. She still looked beautiful.

"S...she's bl...eeding... a lot. The Drs are trying their best to stabilise her so they can take her to surgery," Elsa said sobbing uncontrollably. Hans' mouth dried up when he heard what Elsa had told him.

"Shit!" Hans cursed and his shock slowly turned into anger. "Who the fuck stabbed her!" He snarled. A few other people in the waiting area looked in Hans' direction, some even tutted when they heard the obscene language he used in his outburst.

"Shhhhh!" Elsa said grabbing his hand and walking to some empty seats so they could sit down. She clasped his hand tightly as she began to relay the horrific events of the afternoon.

"Rebecca?" Hans said, his stomach twisted when he realised that it could have been the girl that he did a shoot with. The same girl who had tried to seduce him only to have Elsa walk in on them at a totally inappropriate time. "Its all my fault!" Hans groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"How is it your fault?" Elsa said perplexed. "Do you know her? Who is she?" Elsa wanted answers and she wanted them now. "Hans, tell me!" Hans sank back into his chair.

"Errm, do you remember the girl I was with when you came to my studio last?" Has said reaching both his hands out in front of his chest and made a groping action with them. Elsa glared at him she felt her face flush hot as she was overcome with fury.

"That bitch!" Elsa spat out louder then she anticipated. People in the waiting area now looked around at Elsa. " Ooops, sorry!" Elsa croaked out. "But why was she trying to hurt m..." Elsa trailed off when she remembered what Rebecca had said to her. "Shes infatuated with you! A shit crazy stalker!" Elsa muttered to Hans. Green eyes widened when he heard what Elsa had just said.

"Wait, what?" Hans blurted out. He was kind of flattered that he had a stalker but at the same time completely horrified.

Miss Agdardottir? A women in green scrubs asked as she approached the couple.

"Y...yes" Elsa stood up. It was the first time she had seen any hospital staff since arriving to the emergency department. Her heart raced.

"I'm Mrs Cole, consultant trauma surgeon," She said.

"How is she?" Elsa asked.

"Miss Spencer is stable enough now for us to transfer her to the operating theatre. We believe that she has some internal bleeding from her abdomen. We wont know for sure how much damage has been done until we preform the surgery. We have you down as Miss Spencer's next of kin and we will require you to sign her consent form on her behalf for surgery." The surgeon said opening up the consent form and taking a pen from the top pocket.

"M...me?" Elsa said. It felt like an enormous responsibility signing for Maria's surgery. Even though she had grown very fond of Maria, not just as a business partner but as a good friend she still felt like someone else should be signing the form. She looked round at Hans who was staring at both women in shock. "Hans, Maria must have family right?" Elsa asked. Hans would be more knowledgeable about Maria, after all his brother did have a relationship with her.

Hans got up from his seat "I Don't think she does have any family. Both her parents are deceased and she was an only child." He put his hand on Elsa's back to reassure her.

"I will need a signature from you Miss Agdardottir otherwise we will not be able to proceed with the surgery and try and save her life. Miss Spencer is unconscious so she is unable to sign herself," Mrs Cole explained.

"Okay, I will do it," Elsa said looking at Hans who nodded his head in agreement. The surgeon clarified the risks of the surgery to Elsa before handing over the pen to her so she could sign. Elsa hands shook as she signed her name on the form.

"We will be taking Miss Spencer to the operating theatre now. I will come to see you once her surgery is done. In the meantime one of the nurses will take you upstairs to the ICU where Miss Spencer will be transferred to after her surgery." Mrs Cole said. She gave them both a friendly smile before turning on the heels.

"Thank you" Elsa said to Mrs Cole. Tears started welling up in her eyes again and she began to sob into Hans' chest. Hans wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Sh...e's g...going to the ICU! That means she's really sick!" Elsa gasped.

Elsa impatiently tapped her fingers on the wooden arm of the chair she was sitting in while she waited in the ICU waiting room. Hans sat next to her. He had been busy texting his brother, Lars about Maria's situation. He felt it was the right thing to inform him. Lars wanted him to call him. "I need to take a leak and make a phone call, do you want a coffee?" Hans said getting up from his chair.

Elsa snapped out of her trance and looked up at him. It had been a long, exhausting day and she needed something stronger to settle her nerves but coffee would suffice. "Yes please," she said. Hans started to call Lars just as he left the room.

"Hey Lars..." Hans said. Elsa heard him mentioned Lars' name and could not hear anymore of the conversation as Hans had started walking away from the waiting room door. Why the hell would he be talking to Lars about what was happening to Maria. He had broken her heart in the past Elsa pondered.

twenty minutes later the door to the waiting room opened again. Hans entered with two large Starbucks cups in a carrier. "I heard the coffee from the hospital vending machines tasted like shit so I went to Starbucks."He handed Elsa a latte and sat back down with his caramel macchiato. As Hans took a large gulp of his coffee he looked up at Elsa to find her bright blue eyes glaring back at him as she sipped on her latte. "Hey whats up? Is your latte?" he asked cautiously.

"Why the hell have you called your brother? I heard you talk to him outside the door. He treated Maria like shit, why would you feel the need to tell him about Maria without her knowing?" Elsa interrogated Hans.

"Woah, Elsa calm down!" Hans said holding his hands up. "Listen to me, Maria has only told you half of the story. Did she ever mention that they were engaged at one point?"

"E...engaged?" Elsa stuttered in disbelief.

"Yep, Maria had been putting pressure on him to propose to her. Even though Lars loved Maria the prospect of getting married was daunting for him. He wasn't thinking straight and ended up banging one of the girls at his showroom a few weeks after he proposed to Maria. As you know Maria caught them at it. In all honesty it was the biggest and stupidest mistake he had made because he was, still is in love with Maria." He paused to take another gulp of his coffee. "So I thought with Maria being in such a critical condition it was only right to inform him. I would have had my ass whooped if I hadn't." Elsa gulped loudly. She felt a pang of guilt for accusing Hans of interfering but he was only acting in Maria's best interests.

"I'm sorry," Elsa croaked.

Maria opened her eyes slowly after her surgery. her vision was blurry and she felt drowsy due to the anaesthetic and Morphine she had been given. "Shes waking up," she heard Elsa say. She felt someone take her hand and she turned to focus on the person holding her hand expecting it to be Elsa. She gasped when the person came into focus. "Lars!"


	15. Rekindling of relationships

**~ Rekindling of relationships ~**

"Holy fucking shit!" Anna shrieked through the phone causing Elsa to flinch and rub her ears from the shrill. Elsa had been relaying the eventful week she had had. "I freaked out when I hadn't had a face time call from you. "So how is Maria doing and how are things between you and Hans now?" Anna asked.

"Maria is recovering well, she should be discharged from hospital in the next two days all being well. She was bleeding from her spleen so they ended up removing it," Elsa said. Her cheeks had turned red at the mention of Hans' name. "Things between me and Hans have been progressive. I still have some doubts about him even though what happened between him and Rebecca wasn't his fault but his track record with women isn't great. We have been spending some time together the last few days and I'm going over to his for dinner tonight."

"Well if he upsets you again I swear I'm gonna get on the next flight to London and kick his ass," Anna said. Elsa giggled at her sister's aggressive comment.

"Easy there feisty pants!" Elsa replied. Before Anna could respond Kristoff appeared onto Elsa's phone screen out of no where.

"She is a bit of a feisty pants right? Hi, I'm Kristoff nice to finally meet you even if it's virtually." Elsa looked at the blond, stocky man on the screen and smiled. He looked like a really nice, genuine guy and she could immediately see how happy Anna was as she went all gooey eyed looking at him.

"Hey nice to meet you finally Kristoff," Elsa said.

"So, has Anna told to we plan to come to see you soon?" Kristoff said. Anna jabbed him in the arm.

"Kristoff, that was meant to be a surprise!" There was a chaotic noise of dog paws clattering on the wooden floor as Sven bounded towards Anna and Kristoff. The husky jumped up on the sofa and plonked himself the middle of them. The prospect of seeing her sister excited Elsa so much and this time it was Elsa's turn to shriek.

"Eeeeaaak! When are you going to come over then?" Elsa excitedly clapped her hands!

"We are not sure yet maybe in the next month. I'm hoping we can both get some time off from work," Anna said as she scratched Sven behind his ears.

"Oh I cant wait! I miss you so much," Elsa said.

[Hans]: _Hey Queenie I'm gonna be running late this evening at the studio. I can pick up some exquisite British cuisine known as fish and chips for dinner tonight (winking emoji) Lars is going to spend to evening visiting Maria at hospital so we don't need to go now. X_

Elsa read her text whilst sitting in the bath and grinned. She had not had the opportunity to try fish and chips since she arrived in London so looked forward to it. She was secretly relieved that her and Hans didn't need to visit Maria. It had been exhausting going to visit her in hospital for the last few days. Lars was now back on the scene and him and Maria had been rekindling their relationship. Lars had even offered to care for Maria when she was discharged from hospital.

[Queenie]: _Sure, sounds good! I will bring dessert. X_

[Hans]: _Just bring yourself. I'm sure you will be tasty enough for dessert! (sticking tongue out emjoi) X_

Elsa's face flushed hot and it wasn't due to the warm bath water she was sitting in.

Elsa stood at the intercom outside Hans apartment and pressed the buzzer. She looked cautiously around her surroundings. Even though Rebecca had been arrested Elsa couldn't help but think that the crazy bitch would still pop out of nowhere to

"Elsa?" A familiar male voice said through the speaker.

"Yeah it's me," Elsa replied. The lock on the door released and Elsa opened the door.

"Well hello, mi lady!" Hans said grinning as he greeted her at the door of his apartment. He wore his signature fitted jeans and t shirt. His had obviously just showered as his hair was still wet. He looked gorgeous. "Please come in!" He held the door open for her and as Elsa walked through the door he gave her bottom a short sharp slap making her jump out of her skin.

"Oh my!" Elsa exclaimed and giggled as butterflies fluttered in her belly. Hans growled as he admired her pert backside through her tight, high waisted trousers. "I bought trifle for afters." Elsa said handing the store bought dessert to Hans. He took it from her and put it in the refrigerator. "Thank you but as I told you in my text I wanted you for dessert" Hans purred as he came closer to Elsa. Hans smelt nice and fresh from his shower and the cologne he wore smelt delicious. He brushed the back of his hand on her rosy cheek.

"I've missed you so much," Hans said. Elsa shuddered at his touch. "It has been hell since you left me."

Elsa sighed "I've missed you too." Hans lifted her up off the floor and kissed her passionately. Elsa let out a moan as she returned his kiss with just as much passion. He broke the kiss and flung her over his shoulder with ease and started walking to his bedroom.

"Hans! what are you doing?" Elsa squealed and kicked her legs as Hans carried her. He thew her on the bed and got on top of her.

"Maybe I will have you as an appetiser instead." Hans had a wicked glint in his eye as he began to unbutton Elsa's blouse to reveal a beautiful white lacy bra. He could clearly see her erect nipples through it and he dove into her chest nipping at her breasts through her bra.

"Oh God, Hans!" Elsa gushed tugging at his wet hair. His mouth made its way down to her belly peppering it with kisses. Her skin smelt like lavender.

"Shit, I want you so much Hans hummed against her skin. He made light work of removing her trousers and panties and growled at the sight of her sex. He unbuttoned his jeans and released his already rock hard erection. He eagerly stroked himself along Elsa's sex. Blue eyes fluttered open on realisation what Hans was about to do. Elsa pushed him off and sat up on his bed.

"Hans please, I have to tell you something," Elsa looked at him with such innocent eyes.

"What is it?" Hans asked with a concerned tone. What on earth could she have to tell him when he was about to have sex with her.

"Shit, erm, this is kind of embarrassing, I... erm.. I'm still a virgin," Elsa said giving Hans an adorable bashful look. She was expecting Hans to burst out laughing at her but instead he stroked her hair and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Oh Elsa, I wish you had told me this before. If you don't want to carry on we don't have you" Hans began to put his cock, which was now semi erect back into his jeans.

"N...No I want nothing more then to have sex with you. I have never had such intense feelings about someone in such a short amount of time," Elsa explained. She averted her gaze from him to the floor out of embarrassment. Hans smirked and leaned in to kiss her.

"Ditto," he said before planting a lingering kiss on her lips. "I promise you I will be very gentle," Hans said as he laid her back down on the bed and this time his touch was more gentle and not animalistic like before.

"Oh and I need you to use one of these." Elsa grabbed her discarded trousers and fished around in one of the pockets. She took out a ribbed Durex and threw it at Hans.

Hans was true to his word and Elsa climaxed twice that evening. Sex was better then she would have ever expected. Elsa laid on Han's chest with the biggest grin on her face and felt a post coital glow.

"I don't know about you but I'm ravenous," Hans said. His belly gave off a loud growl to confirm.

"Come lets go and eat," Elsa said as she go up from the bed. It was a night of firsts for Elsa. Sex and fish and chips.


	16. Horsing around

**~ Horsing around ~**

[Anna]: _Just booked plane tickets! We should be coming to London in 2 weeks time. I'm so stupidly excited! Love you X_

[Elsa]: _Really can't wait to see you! Love you X_

Elsa had the biggest grin on her face as she read the message from her sister. She set her phone on the side of the large bath tub in Hans' en suite bathroom. She let out a long sigh and rested her head on the back of the bath and closed her eyes. Hans and Elsa had been dating for around two weeks now and everything felt so right between them. She had seen a completely different side to Hans. The womaniser that Maria had warned her about had become a compassionate and charming man.

She could hear Hans stirring from his sleep in the bedroom and hoped that he would come and join her in the bath soon. As if on queue Hans graced her with his presence and stood in the doorway of the bathroom completely naked.

"Good morning sleepy head," Elsa said as she relished the view of her very naked, sexy boyfriend. He looked adorable as he rubbed his sleepy eyes and ran his hand through his dishevelled hair. "Coming to join me?" She lifted a leg out of the bath so she could apply some salt scrub onto it. Hans had a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, give me a few minutes" Hans said.

"Okay." Her eyes followed Hans as he hastily made his way the the toilet and plonked himself down on it.

"Hans, are you serious?" Elsa shrieked as she sat up in the bath causing water to splosh about in the bath. She would have thought that Hans would have had at least the decency to go and take a dump in the main bathroom.

"I'm so sorry, I think those mussels we ate last night are eager to make a quick exit, I can't hold it any longer. Using the toilet in here was easier then going to the main bathroom" Hans face flushed bright red. Elsa rolled her eyes and laid back in the bath. It's too early in our relationship to be doing stuff like this. Elsa thought to herself. But then again she had been in a similar situation with him when he had eaten too many jalapenos.

"Anna and Kristoff have booked their tickets and plan to come over in a couple of weeks I'm so excited!" Elsa said trying to distract herself from what the man of dreams was doing only a few feet away from her.

"Yeah it will be amazing to finally meet them," Hans replied.

*POOOOOOOOOOOOT*

"Ewwwww gross!" Elsa said disgusted at the noise coming from her boyfriend's direction.

"ooooppps excuse me babe," he said with a bashful look on his face.

"Yeah, well it's a good job that I like you so very much!" Elsa said blowing a load of bath bubbles at him.

Elsa stepped into the kitchen to find Hans making coffee in his coffee percolator. He wore just some black, tight jeans and nothing else. She had just got out of the bath and was dressed in a silk dressing gown with her hair wrapped up in a towel. She approached Hans from behind and wrapped her arms around him whilst resting her head on his bare back.

"Coffee?" Hans asked pouring himself some in his Avengers mug and adding plenty of sugar and creme.

"Mmmm, yes please" Elsa replied enjoying the warmth radiating from his skin.

"I have to be at the studio in half and hour. I have loads of food in the refrigerator if you want to have something for lunch. I should be done around one o 'clock. Meet me at the studio I want to introduce you to someone this afternoon," Hans said handing a 'I love London' mug filled with coffee to Elsa who was now standing beside him.

"Oh, really? Who is it?" Elsa said cradling her coffee mug and bringing it to her lips. Elsa was free most of the day. She had a couple of video calls to make on Maria's behalf for her business that morning. Maria was now at home convalescing and being well taken care of by Lars. Her and Hans did plan to visit her soon but wanted to make sure she had recovered well first.

"Its a secret. Just make sure you wear something comfortable and flat boots," Hans replied as he threw on a white muscle top and a leather jacket that were hanging off a chair. He gulped the rest of his coffee down and leaned in to give Elsa a long lingering kiss making her swoon. "See you later beautiful" He winked at her and picked his shoulder bag before leaving. Elsa stood in the middle of his kitchen with a love-struck grin on her face.

Elsa sat in the passenger seat of Hans' Ferarri Enzo as she waited for him to load the car with his equipment. Hans got into the car and started the engine.

"Come on Hans give me a little clue!" Elsa pleaded. She was desperate to find out who she was going to meet. She placed her hand on Hans' thigh as he started to drive off.

"Nope, you will find out soon," Hans replied. As they drove nearer to their destination the roads became narrower and their surroundings greener.

"So this is the British countryside" Elsa said enjoying the change of scenery. She had only experienced the concrete jungle that was central London so far.

"Yep, there is so much more to the UK then just London," Hans replied. Elsa saw a sign that said 'Yate's livery stables.' She suddenly remembered Hans talking about his horse a few weeks ago.

"Sitron!" Elsa blurted out.

"Well done babe!" Hans said patting her on her leg. "I'm been meaning for you to meet him for a while now. He will love you!" Hans said enthusiastically. Hans parked up the car and opened the door for Elsa.

"Hello Hans," A feminine voice called across the yard. Hans turned around to see it was Mrs Yates, the owner of the livery yard.

"Hello Susan," Hans turned around and smiled. Mrs Yates approached the couple.

"Sitron has been missing you a great deal, where have you been?" Mrs Yates asked eyeing Elsa up and down. Elsa didn't particular like the way Susan was looking at her. Elsa stepped closer to Hans and clutched his hand.

"Oh, work and life has been crazy the last few days," Hans said. He glanced over to Elsa when she took his hand. " Susan, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Elsa, Elsa this is Susan Yates, she owns the livery yard and looks after Sitron for me." Elsa grinned and her belly fluttered when she heard Hans introduce her as his girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you," Elsa said taking Susan's hand and shaking it.

"Likewise" Susan replied flatly. "Oh bloody hell!" she cursed when she spotted one of her staff struggling to saddle up a frisky looking horse. "Excuse me, " Susan said running over to assist.

"Well she seems, nice" Elsa said with a sarcastic tone. Hans chuckled at her comment.

"Yeah, she isn't the most friendliest person. Come with me" Hans practically dragged Elsa over to the stables. As they enter Elsa was overwhelmed by the smell.

"Oh god!" She said covering her mouth and nose with her hand. Hans looked at her and giggled.

"Come on! These are animals, they are gonna smell" Just as Hans finished his sentence there was a loud blast of flatulence from one of the horses. He burst out laughing and Elsa followed suit.

"Well after witnessing what you did this morning, that was nothing!" Elsa teased jabbing Hans with her elbow.

"Yeah, shut up!" Hans grumbled and blushed. Hans walked up the one of the stable doors that had Sitron's name on and unlocked the door. Elsa saw the most beautiful horse in front of her. Sitron had a caramel coat and his mane and tail were white and black, typical for a Norwegian fjord horse. His tail swished from side to side when he saw Hans.

"Come here boy!" Hans called out. Sitron immediately trotted up to his owner.

" He is gorgeous," Elsa gushed. Elsa wasn't fond of horses but she felt comfortable being around Sitron. She watched as Hans stroked Sitron affectionately on his muzzle.

"See, I told you that you would love him," Hans said as he grabbed his riding boots. Sitron approached Elsa from behind and nudged her backside with his nose causing Elsa to stumble forward.

"Ooooh!" Elsa exclaimed. Hans turned around and chuckled, he knew too well what Sitron had just done.

"Now, now Sitron that's not how I've taught you to behave with the ladies," Hans said as he gave Elsa a flirtatious look. Sitron nuzzled his face into the nook of Elsa's arm making Elsa melt at the gesture.

"Such a sweet boy," She said stoking the side of his face gently causing Sitron to whine. Hans smiled as he witnessed his childhood pet and new girlfriend bonding.

"So, do fancy giving him a ride?" Hans said as he began to saddle Sitron up. Elsa smiled at Hans. It was like like Sitron had diminished all her fears of horses

"I would love to!"


	17. Quick update from author

Okay guys, I haven't updated this fic for a while because I was busy writing away for Kinktober. Doing Kinktober was interesting as a multi shipper. I'm afraid that I had a negative experience when it came to Helsa shippers. I would regularly find reviews stating:

"Why so much Hansanna?"

One user on here posted couple times on my fics "More helsa" or "write more Helsa stories." I'm sure if I hadn't have blocked them they would have continued leaving similar reviews.

I also found that I never received any positive reviews on my Helsa fics and this was another reason I decided to change the remainder of my proposed Helsa fics for kinktober to Hansoff or Hansanna.

People would constantly badger me to do more Helsa fics even though I have stated that my OTP is infact Hansanna in my profile. It has kinda knocked my confidence to write and therefore I am undecided on whether I will continue to write for the Helsa fandom or complete this fic. Its such a shame because I have highly appreciated all the reviews I have received for this fic and the majority of Helsa shippers that I have encountered on Tumblr are lovely!

However watch this space... I might be inspired to continue with fic in the future. I have really enjoyed writing this so far and it's shame I have fallen out of love with it.

Purplesparkles X


End file.
